


Yes, Commander

by MasterKylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ain't nobody got time to be friends come on, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Badass Reader, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Choking, Conflict, Danger, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Choke, Held Hostage, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren destroys your home, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Armitage Hux, POV Kylo Ren, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Some themes are only enjoyable in fictitious settings such as ao3, Spies & Secret Agents, Star Wars - Freeform, Submissive Reader, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover Missions, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, a lot of sexual tension tbh, abandoned, reader doesnt always make the right decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKylo/pseuds/MasterKylo
Summary: The themes will be at times ruthless and hard-hitting and extremely mature. Please please read at your own risk...."I've really tried to be patient with you." His forefinger traced over your bottom lip. Then without warning, Kylo forced a gloved finger into your mouth asserting dominance as you helplessly sat there, legs dangling off the table. Heat rose within you, uncontrollably and you subconsciously pressed your thighs together, not knowing you had done so until it happened. Your eyes shifted to Hux, who's eyes darted down to your thighs as they joined, watching intently and obviously enjoying the show, which only caused you to feel flustered further....The infamous Kylo Ren, leader of the First Order, is holding you captive. However, after some time Kylo becomes attached to you.It seems as though General Hux has also taken a liking to you too.A man obsessed and a man wrapped around your finger.With the dark side beginning to influence you, will you give in to temptation? Or resist?After all, you are loyal to the resistance... right?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfiction! I'm not a Star Wars expert but I'll do my best! The story won't contain elements from the sequel trilogy or plot points.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

You hid behind a large boulder in the forest, big enough to hide you for a few minutes, at least until they caught up with you, the stormtroopers. You shook yourself free of your stolen armour and held your breath as you looked down at your thigh, blood oozing out of it uncontrollably.

You knew it was a bad idea to sneak onto one of their cargo ships. After all, it had been a while since one had visited your planet. Sometimes you regretted volunteering for espionage in your resistance group, but sitting there only reminded you why you liked doing it. It was the rush. The adrenaline of getting caught, or having to fight someone off. You wanted to make your Father proud. Also, gaining one up on the First Order appealed to you in more ways than one.

You shut your eyes tightly, ignoring the pain and relaying the events of what just happened in your head. The stormtrooper on guard noticed you and tried to kill you, hence the wound on your leg.

When the ship landed, without question you elected yourself to snoop around and gather intel. You were in the forest, on your way back to base when you saw them land in the distance. Without hesitation you made your way over, seeing only a handful of guards, you took one out quietly, stole their uniform and blaster and made your way onto the ship with ease. However, you clumsily took your helmet off in an area you thought was empty and a stormtrooper saw you.

_Bad luck, you guessed._

He threatened you right away. Of course, he would know you were an imposter, there weren't many other guards to weigh you up against. So he knew right away you weren't a part of their team. You immediately ran from him, but he shot you in the leg causing you to fall and draw the attention of the other stormtroopers. You picked yourself up though and pushed through the pain as you kept going.

Anyway, like you said, it had been a while. You forgave yourself for being a bit rusty on the 'undercover' side of things and forced yourself to get up, running through the forest again. Your leg was burning, and you grunted as you ran, limping helplessly. Gripping your side, you felt your knife still in your holster, your other hand gripping the blaster you had stolen.

Looking back you saw the five stormtroopers behind you, gaining on you. With a groan you forced yourself to push further, faster, shooting behind you as you ran hoping to hit any of them. You weren't sure if you were going to escape them without a fight. Ahead you saw your bike, it wasn't too far now. You looked back once more, now to see the stormtroopers closer than ever. You grunted and pushed yourself more, however pain shot up your leg and you gave way, stumbling to the ground, your face colliding with the moss and dirt. With a cry you squeezed your eyes shut, rolling onto your back holding your thigh with your right hand. You looked to your left and grabbed the blaster holding it up to the stormtrooper who now towered over you.

"Stay back!" You shouted, your voice was hoarse and dry, exhausted from the pain and the running. You held the blaster firmly, your eyes filled with determination. Another stormtrooper came up behind the first and looked down at you. "What shall we do with her?" He asked, his voice irritated and brash. "Take her in, it's what we always do with people like her." The first one says, kicking your leg hard. You groaned and scowled up at him, promptly not hesitating to shoot him in the chest. He groaned and fell to the floor and suddenly two others grabbed both your arms and pinned you down.

"Quickly! Take her weapons!" One of them yelled as they swiftly grabbed your knife. The blaster, however, you gripped tightly, one stormtrooper having to wrestle you for it, proving to be successful he aimed the gun now at you and retreated. The man on your left scoffed and grabbed your hand, revealing the resistance ring on your finger. "This one's with the resistance." He said, full of disgust.

"Get her up, we're taking this scum to The Finalizer." One said before walking away. You growled slightly, feeling pissed off. "Fuck you." You spat as you were dragged to your feet. You viciously struggled against them, almost breaking free before a stormtrooper hit you on the back of your head knocking you out with his blaster.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

The cool air woke you up, shuddering as it ran down your spine. You moved to sit up but couldn't as you felt the tight metal around your wrists and ankles, pinning you down. You opened your eyes then, looking around the dark room seeing nothing but dim red lights on the ceiling and walls as you struggled to move. You looked down, noticing you were strapped to a metal contraption. You thought hard, where were you? It took you a second but then you realised.

_The Finalizer._

_Great._

You writhed some more, but it was relentless. You weren't getting out of this one. "Fuck..." You mumbled under your breath, realising you fucked up. To your credit, you never did get yourself into situations like this, and this being a first, you were annoyed with yourself. You closed your eyes wondering how long you'd be here alone for, when that thought was interrupted by the big metal doors opening steadily, lighting up the room from the lights in the corridor.

Standing in the archway was a tall masked being in black attire and a black cloak, staring at you menacingly. You felt it.

_There he is. Man of the hour._


	2. Controlled

You, of course, knew who he was. The infamous Kylo Ren. You shuffled in your restraints slightly and stared right back at him. You were not scared.

Kylo seemed to take it in, your stare, assessing you. Wondering if you'd submit, or put up a fight. He then began to walk inside, his heavy boots thudding against the metal floor, filling the silence. The door shut tightly behind him, the room enveloped in the red glow once more.

He stood before you, his hands behind his back staring again. Analyzing you. You looked at him confidently, trying to place his eyes behind that mask. He didn't say a thing.

You decided to break the silence. "What's the matter? Cat got your t-" You were cut off abruptly, unable to breathe, unable to talk. An invisible force stopping you from speaking.

Kylo took one step towards you now, tilting his head as he watched you struggle for breath, seemingly unbothered by your painful experience.

_Of course._

You grunted as you felt your lungs tightening, your head getting dizzier, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you gasped for air.

_This is it. This is how you die._

You braced yourself for life to leave you when suddenly you could breathe again, all restrictions leaving you as you gasped for air, filling your lungs once more. A pain shot through your chest at the sudden change and you whimpered, your head hung low. That would teach you to be smart with your mouth... although you couldn't always help it. You swallowed hard, your mouth dry and sore now from the sudden robbery of your oxygen.

A thick gloved hand gripped your chin harshly, forcing you to look at _him._ You stared at him, your eyes full of hate and hurt.

"What's wrong?" He hummed, his voice dark and monotone through an obvious voice modulator. "Cat got your tongue?" He mocked as he squeezed your jaw harder, your cheeks starting to ache. You closed your eyes for a brief second before looking at him again. He roughly pushed your face away as he let go of you standing tall and superior in front of you.

You looked down, not wanting to be insulted. Anger rose within you and you clenched your fists before looking up at him again.

"I normally wouldn't bother dealing with people like you... but you could prove useful to me yet." He pulled out something small from his pocket and held it up into the light examining it. As you saw what it was, your ring, you looked down at your hand realising he had indeed taken it.

_What else has he taken?_

You looked down realising you had no weapons and sighed. Obviously.

"Missing something?" He said as he watched you check yourself. You looked up to see him holding your blade in his other hand. He tucked it into his waistband holster and stepped closer to you, his proximity now intimidating you, but you refused to let it show.

He shook his head slightly and bent down to your level, his scent filling your nose, metallic, musky... _invigorating._

You gulped and looked into his mask, unable to see his eyes inside but looking there anyway. "Are you scared?" He asked bluntly, knowing you hadn't said anything since he almost killed you.

"No." You said sharply, again confident as ever, however, you couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as his dominance clearly intimidated you.

He didn't answer you. Instead with a flick of his hand, he forced your body to lean forward, as much as it could muster considering you were strapped down. Your chest rose and fell as you breathed heavily, strained by the position. Your face unbearably close to the masked man as you were forced to look up. You let out an unsteady breath and he tilted his head as he watched you struggle. To you, it seemed like he was enjoying this.

A small sigh of content left his mouth.

_Yep. Definitely enjoying this._

Since your body was forced forward, your back beginning to sting. You let out a whimper, unable to refrain from it and mentally scolded yourself. You hated showing weakness, you had to be strong. For the cause, for your friends, the people who stood with you, you had to be strong for them. You kept them in your thoughts.

"Ah, those you care about.." His words cut off your train of thought and you were released then. Your back hit the metal contraption with a thud and you let out a heavy sigh. "You're doing this for them? They're the only people that keep you going so strong?" He asked, clearly invading your mind with his powers.

You clenched your fists. "You know, it's an invasion of privacy to pry into people's heads without permission." You snapped glaring at him.

Again, the reoccurring theme with Kylo, he didn't answer you. Instead, you were suddenly released from the contraption and you fell to the floor on all fours violently. You had had enough, you weren't his personal plaything. You looked up and saw your knife in his holster, within grabbing distance. You decided to go for it. You pushed yourself forward and reached for the knife as quickly as you could but you heard him tut and once again he had a hold of you. The knife millimetres away from your fingertips.

_Typical._

He forced you down on all fours again and you felt his demeanour change as he shuffled on his feet slightly.

"Look at me." He ordered but alas you were unable to of course. He was controlling you. You heard him scoff then and he bent down on one knee. "I said... _look at me_." He forced you to look up at him and you looked into the mask.

"Good girl." He uttered taking your chin between his fingers, softer this time, surprisingly. Your breath hitched in your throat at his words. You weren't expecting him to say that.

He rose his hands to his mask and clicked it. It soon moved and released and he moved to take it off...


	3. Tormented

Apprehensive. Exuberant. Curious.

All these feelings coursing through your veins all at once while the man began to lift his mask, slowly. You had never seen this man behind the mask. You hadn't ever heard of what he looked like underneath. Not that it mattered. You didn't care to know. You only heard of him through word of mouth. But... you'd be lying to yourself if you said you weren't the tiniest bit inquisitive to see what he truly looked like.

Your body was taut. Your eyes, forcefully hooked on the man before you. Your arms, legs, aching as they were held in place. Your back, arched like a cat as you looked up at him. He still had a hold of you. You felt inferior, stupid. He was overpowered against you. That wouldn't make you give up though. You had no plans on giving the first order what they wanted.

The man finally pulled the mask off of his head and you saw then his true appearance. It startled you. You hadn't expected him to be so young. Your heart subconsciously beat faster. You couldn't tell what it was, nerves perhaps? _No. Keep yourself together._ Or was it the fact he looked so.. normal to you, that instead of a young man, you expected a horrible creature beneath the mask. Evil incarnate. You were shocked to see his true appearance. You hated to admit it, but he was deathly handsome.

_Shut up._

He bent down, his eyes staring at yours intently. Seeing you through his own eyes instead of behind the mask caused him to stare intently. Trying to figure you out. "What's wrong?" He cooed, his force still clutching you. "Like what you see?" He murmured, his face completely stone cold.

_Hm, still a monster._

"You're vile." You said, your words spilling off your tongue venomously. Kylo stared at you leaning forward as he knelt before you, his face inches from yours.

His voice dropped an octave as he spoke. "Me?" Suddenly he forced your back to arch more, abnormally so as you felt it crack slightly, not enough to break, but enough to stretch more than it was meant to and be painful. You bared your teeth and winced letting out a grunt as you felt your body straining itself. "Stop!" You managed to spew as you gasped for breath, your chest tightening at the unnatural position.

Kylo ignored you and kept talking. "You are the vile person who decided to steal from me. You are scum. You are worth as little as the dirt beneath my boot." He said this with such hate that you felt your anger boil up inside of you. You scowled at him, your face contorted and struggling, you found it hard to breathe. "F-fuck you." The words spilled out of your mouth quickly. You could barely form the breaths to speak the words.

Kylo watched you. His eyes wider now, dripping with anger and hate. He released you from his grasp, your aching body falling down, your face connecting with the cold hard floor. You let out a gasp as the impact shocked you. Your back was throbbing, your hips sending pulsating discomfort through you as you forced yourself to get up.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Ren stand up. Swiftly by force, you were pushed up on your knees, your head poised up to face him as he towered over you once more.

His stance superior, domineering.. masterful.

You glared up at him hating how you knew he could just do whatever he wanted with you. Control you. Bend you to his every will.

"Maybe you should learn some respect." He said sternly. He reached out a hand to underneath your chin, tilting your head up a fraction as he watched you. You took him in. His cold, empty stare. The cold leather against your skin. His overbearing supremacy. You were certainly at a disadvantage, but that didn't stop you from remaining strong.

"Maybe you should get over yourself." You said, your eyes wide with anger. After all, he was the most disrespectful in this situation by far. Kylo clenched his fist and gripped your jaw hard. He was silent, but you could see the anger building up inside of him.

_The supreme leader, Kylo Ren... How long would it be until he completely lost it? Maybe it's time to find out..._

"Hard isn't it? Trying to get over yourself." You spoke through his gloved grasp as you looked up at him. He ignored you and gripped you tighter in response, his other hand still clasped tightly into a fist, the leather stretching.

"What were you looking for?" He asked suddenly, now wanting to get to the root of the problem and why you decided to stumble onto his ship. You shook your head, now unable to move your mouth to speak as he held you so hard. Your mouth started to ache and you let out a small groan subconsciously and you closed your eyes. "Tell me. And I'll let go." He bartered, shaking your head in his hand to force you to open your eyes.

"I'd rather die." You forced out. There was no way you were going to tell him anything. You lived for the resistance first and foremost, you always have and always will.

"That can be arranged." He said letting go of your jaw, granting you rest for a fraction of a second before he used his force powers to ravish your mind. You felt him smash through, shoving his way into your head. Your mind started to throb, to burst and cave in causing you to hold your breath in order to prevent the pain. You cried out and brought your hands to your head, sitting upon your knees as you pressed your eyes shut tightly.

"What were you doing, on my ship." Kylo spoke smoothly, almost breathing the question like he couldn't be bothered to ask. Your mind couldn't help but envision you slinking onto the ship, taking out the 'trooper and stealing his uniform, searching for intel. "Ah, I see." He murmured and his face appeared to drop, dissatisfied. He let the force go slightly, not completely, he still had a hold of you, just loosely, lingering. He stared at you, his brows furrowed. "Why waste your time? What have you got to prove?" He asked, waiting for you to answer.

"Get out of my head." You said through grit teeth, dodging his question. All of a sudden, your mind was assulted again. This time stronger than before. Your body keeled over, clutching your head you moaned and took sharp breaths. Kylo rampaged through your mind looking for answers, anything to tear you apart, to use against you. _Leverage._

You grunted in distress, your body feeling frail. Not only was he assaulting your mind, but your body was being depleted of its energy. "Ah..." Kylo's deep, menacing voice spoke lowly in your ear. "Here we are. I see now." He muttered. "Your father was murdered in battle." He spoke the words so bluntly it stung more than you anticipated. Your chest rose and fell as tears pricked your eyes, that was a memory you intentionally forced to the back of your mind. It was something you hadn't come to terms with yet. Even 3 years later. You bit the inside of your cheek, resisting the urge to think about your late father anymore.

"Ever since then, you vowed to be as strong as he was, continue his legacy. You looked up to him... hm. And what of your mother?" He tore through your mind further, finding what he wanted. "Dead too. When you were very young." He spoke so brash it tore you apart more. "Terrible. Resistance parents, giving life to a foul, problematic, thieving little whore."

You let out a hoarse cry hearing him speak like that to you involving your parents.. You whimpered and he let go, stepping back as he watched you cower beneath him, seeing you snap filled his eyes with amusement as he watched you in anguish. You felt the grief mounting inside of you, and it took everything within you to hold back the tears. You couldn't show him he had found a sore spot. You knew if you did, he'd keep using your parents as leverage.

The truth is, you blocked those memories out on purpose. Your mother died when you were 3 so you didn't remember her much. Your father was your whole world and you were proud to fight alongside him for the resistance. But the day he was taken away from you, hurt you so much you had to push it away for fear of completely losing yourself.

You took a deep breath and swallowed the grief that was itching to explode. Itching to take over you. Make you wail. Make you squirm and writhe in sorrow as you wished it had been you instead. You sat up, looking up at Ren with glazed eyes. "Takes one to know one, asshole." You finally said, fighting back.

Kylo's face sneered and his hand collided with your cheek sending you sideways, having to reach your arm out to prevent yourself from falling. You held your cheek as you straightened back up. You scoffed, shaking your head as your eyes met with his again. "I didn't think you could be any more of a shithead, but I guess you just proved me wrong." You retorted, your eyes full of hatred. You noticed then Ren's hands clench into fists again, he let out a short, angry sigh and his face dropped into calmness.

"Where is your base located?" He demanded.

"Fuck off." You said simply, looking away from him. You thought of anything but the base, anything but that.

"You can either tell me now or you can suffer." He said, unclasping a hand as he turned it, offering his hand out somewhat to you, offering you an easy way out. _Pfft. No chance._

"I'll take the latter." You denied his offer and his hand clenched again into a tight ball. You flinched then, afraid he would hit you with it. You noticed he had a temper, and while you'd rather not be on the receiving end, you still wouldn't give up your friends, your team.

Kylo's head lowered, staring at the floor. He knew how stubborn you were. This meeting proved that. It angered him. Pissed him off. Made him want to lash out. You were infuriatingly bothersome. He debated leaving you there, strapped back into the contraption, alone in the dark. _One more try..._

Kylo abruptly seized your throat with his gloved hand, forcing you up on your feet. You stumbled, heaving for air as your hands stretched to his gloved hand, trying to rip his hand from your neck. He used the force to overpower your hands, pushing them down by your side. "Tell me now." He said, his voice booming and fierce. "Where is your base and why did you think it was a good idea to get onto _my ship._ " He spoke venomously, his face close to yours, his eyes searching yours frantically.

You took a shallow breath, your head starting to feel weak and heavy. You gasped and drew in as much air as you could. "G-go f-fuck yours-self." You seethed, your breath diminishing as quickly as it came.

Kylo swallowed hard and glared at you, before shoving you violently backwards. You stumbled into the contraption behind you panting for air as you grasped your throat, hunched over. You didn't have long to compose yourself before Ren forcefully threw you back into the contraption using the force and locking it shut tightly around your ankles and wrists. The touch of the raw metal against your back made you shudder painfully. You looked at Ren, his stare piercing, fierce and hateful.

Without a word he left the room, picking up his mask and forcing the blast doors closed, slamming them hard. He stalked down the corridor at an alarming pace. It took every ounce of him not to lash out at a passerby. Every ounce, not to draw his saber and slice everyone apart in his path. He returned to his chambers, the doors closing viciously behind him.

Your body and mind were weak. You ached. You longed for some recovery. You lie there staring at the ceiling, your mind going through everything. Your parents, your duty to the resistance and mostly the abuse you just had to endure. You swallowed the lump in your throat. Your father would never get into a situation like this. You felt defeated, but you knew you couldn't let it get to you. If you did, you didn't think you'd ever get out of here. Your eyes, still glazed over with tears, felt like spilling over and releasing all the tension. You figured you needed a release, so you let them fall.

You breathed deeply, taking the time to relax as best as you could. All you could do was wait. The scary part was, you didn't know for how long.


	4. Unveiled

Kylo marched down the brightly lit corridors to your room. The mask was back on, part of him regretted taking it off in front of you. He was never sure how well he could hide his emotions without his mask on. Nevertheless, he was having trouble sleeping and decided to pay you a visit.

The blast doors opened loudly but he saw you were sound asleep. Kylo watched you for a moment, his eyes inquisitive and concentrated, before beckoning in a medic. "Her leg is hurt, she needs medical attention." He ordered the medic to clean up your wound and the medic nodded, getting right to it. Kylo slowly walked towards you, watching as the medic got to work. You were wearing tight trousers and the medic had no choice but to cut them to get to the wound.

Kylo stood a couple of metres away, lost in the shadows at the side of the room. He watched the medic, the wound was quite nasty. It had been there for hours, but he figured he had put you through enough distress to make you forget about it. His eyes swept up to your sleeping face as you roused slightly as the medic applied some alcohol to disinfect the wound. Kylo stared as your eyebrows furrowed and your head twisted to the side, facing Kylo, and a faint whimper escaped your lips as the alcohol made contact with your thigh.

Kylo tilted his head. With his lips pressed tightly together, he wondered why he was allowing this to happen. Why he was helping you. He told himself it was because they needed you for leverage, information and to find their base. That was the smart thing to do. General Hux was aware of your arrival and let Kylo handle it. Leaving a wound like that to grow stale and infected would only complicate things, he decided.

Kylo, in all honesty, was tired of the whole affair. He just wanted the truth and to be done with it. But you were oh so stubborn, just like the rest of that resistance filth. Kylo's fists tightened into balls at the thought and he turned away, his back to you as he tried to think of something else.

The medic soon though was finished. He packed up his things and alerted Kylo of your condition. You would heal, as long as the dressing was changed every two days. Before Kylo could answer, there was a small groggy voice behind him.

"What's going on?" Your voice was soft, defensive and you shuffled slowly in the contraption trying to figure out what was happening. Kylo batted away the medic, gesturing for him to leave. Once he was gone Kylo forced the doors closed and the room was darker now. He turned around to face you and his stare was intense, concealed with his mask. He watched you as your mind and body were growing more awake as you speedily brought your guard back up.

You certainly didn't expect this. You looked around groggily as your eyes adjusted to the light. "What time is it?" You asked looking around the room.

"It's three in the morning." His modulated voice echoed in the deathly quiet room. You shuddered. It was cold, the temperature had dropped considerably and you hadn't even remembered falling asleep. You sighed as the last thing you remember was you thinking about your father. You pushed it away and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" You said sharply.

Kylo stepped forward into the light, the red lights above reflecting on his mask. "Taking the liberty of fixing that nasty wound for you."

You looked down. You hadn't even noticed. Your body was wearied from Kylo's control that you hadn't thought about it. Your thigh was bandaged up skillfully and it even felt better. You frowned then. Why would he help you?

"Why the hell did you do that?" You said, your head snapping up to look at him.

Kylo's hands moved to behind his back and he took another step closer to you. "An exchange. If you tell me where your base is, I'll continue to allow yourself to be treated for that wound."

You scoffed and shook your head. _Did he not get it?_

"Listen, if you're not bored of this yet, I sure am. I'm not going to tell you, so leave me the fuck alone." You jeered. You were annoyed that he woke you to ask the same damn question that you both knew wouldn't ever get answered willingly.

Kylo stayed silent. His hands were tightly clenched behind his back. He so badly wanted to lash out, but he breathed deeply. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold on for before he cracked.

"It isn't up for debate. You tell me, and you're unharmed. I've tried asking you and I've tried forcing you. Now let's be adults about this." He offered revealing an out-turned hand as if to say _'what do you say?'_

"Ah, so you admit you're a child." You answered back smugly as you smirked at him, raising an eyebrow challenging.

No answer.

"I'll take that silence as a yes." You taunted as you turned your gaze back to the ceiling. The silence turned the air sour, awkward and bitter. You sighed, clearing your throat, clearing the air. "So..." You murmured, turning your head to look back at him, your eyes watching him keenly.

Without warning Kylo took a large step closer to you and raised his hand, tapping into your mind again harshly, breaking it in half and delving deep inside. Your head snapped to the back of the contraption and your back arched in agony as you whimpered through bared teeth. Kylo focused, his stance determined as ever. Whipping through your memories, your pain and grief, your pleasure and joy, your rage and fury.

"Where is it." Kylo's modulated voice echoed through the room and your mind passed to your base but you batted it away as soon as you could. Kylo felt this and dug deeper. Your mind was breaking down, your body shuddering and shaking, unable to handle the sensation within you right now.

"Get. Out!" You cried and your fists clenched hard, your nails digging into your skin. You grunted and squeezed your eyes shut trying your best to block him out.

"Your base, where is it?" His voice booming, ignoring your request. Your mind fluttered to the base again, your mind now completely taken over, unable to even fathom blocking any thoughts out of your head.

"Ahh..." His voice was quieter now. "I see it." With a flick of his wrist, he let go of your mind and stepped back, hands behind his back. You let out a small cry and closed your eyes, regaining your breathing as you lie there feeling defeated. Tears sprung to your eyes and you fought them back.

"There, wasn't hard, was it?" Hatred seethed inside of you when he said this. You opened your eyes, red raw and vulnerable. "The resistance will never, _ever_ submit to you. You're a wicked person and I _hate_ you." You fumed, anger getting the better of you, rightfully so as you glared at him, tears now falling from your eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

A few seconds of stone-cold silence went by, only your frenzied breathing filling the room. Then, a laugh. A deep, insulting invasive laugh filled the air. Your heart was beating faster, afraid of what he'd do with this new information. You were on the edge of your, well, slab of metal.

"I think that's the last of my worries." He said, finally speaking as he looked at you, his head tilted curiously as he stepped towards you. You didn't know what he was doing, but you were distraught and you had to look away.

Kylo gazed at you for a moment before taking your chin in his hands and forcing you to look at him. "Thank you." He whispered. You sensed the smile through his voice, the joy and satisfaction as he sighed letting your chin go. You snarled softly, gulping back tears as you scowled at him full of malice.

Kylo said nothing else to you and turned on his heel swiftly, his cloak producing a soft gust which swept across you as he strolled away. He left the room and turned to the stormtrooper on guard outside of the room. "Tell General Hux the good news. We have the base's location. Prepare my shuttle. We're going to pay them a little visit."

Your heart sank hearing these words and you clenched your fists, tears escaping again. Kylo took one last glance at you before walking away, the doors closing, smashing together abruptly, sending you jumping out of your skin.

You bit your lip, eyes to the ceiling you felt like a failure. You had tried so hard to fight him off, but there was no getting away from it. He was too powerful, no one stood a chance. You couldn't do anything, you had no control of the situation.

Within minutes the blast doors sprung open again, two stormtroopers waltzed in towards you. You swallowed nervously and looked up. Kylo Ren was standing in the doorway, hands by his side, next to a man with red hair. _The General?_

"What are you doing?" You said frantically as the stormtroopers unclasped your restraints. They hauled you off of the slab and pulled you through the room. You struggled against them manically. "Let me go! Stop!" You yelled, kicking and wriggling. Their grasps only got harsher and tighter and you were shoved in front of Kylo Ren. They held your arms behind your back painfully and you looked up at the man in black, your breath catching in the back of your throat, You waited for him to speak, but the man beside him did instead.

"You're in luck." General Hux said, a smile creeping onto his face as he saw your clear distress. Your eyes flitted over to him as you listened. "You've got front row seats. Shall we go and say hello to your friends?" He said, a deep chuckle escaping his lips.

You shook your head violently. "No, please, don't do this. Please, I'll-"

"Do anything?" Hux said scoffing, rudely cutting you off. "Please, we've heard it all before. Take her to Kylo Ren's shuttle." With that, he started to walk away down the corridor. "Prepare the ship for destruction." He called down the hall as he turned a corner.

You gulped and looked back up at Kylo. Your eyes pleading. "Please I-" Kylo raised his hand to you, cutting you off, stopping you from speaking. He stepped back, giving the stormtroopers room to move.

"Take her. If she resists use as much force as possible to get her there. Just don't kill her." A beat.

"I want to see her pretty little face as her home is torn to shreds right before her eyes." He said, hate dripping from every word. He stood there for a moment, letting the sentence sink in for you. Your eyes went wide and you wrestled against the 'troopers, itching to get at Ren himself and tear the living daylights out of him.

Kylo watched, amused. Then, with a wave of his hand, the 'troopers pushed you out of the room and through the corridor. You were kicking and screaming, tormented by his words you lashed out and fought against them desperately. Another pair of stormtroopers joined you then, hauling you up by your legs and the four of them carried you through the ship clutching you solidly.

As you were carried, you could see Kylo Ren following behind you, his hands behind his back, calm and composed. You could sense he was enjoying this sick, twisted and sadistic game he was playing. Your breathing was harsh and ragged and you sobbed. You had never been so distraught since your father died. The pain was unbearable. You clenched your teeth, wishing this wasn't happening.

Alas, there was nothing that could be done.


	5. Join Us

**Kylo's POV**

Kylo walked a few metres behind her, watching intently through his mask as he strode. His eyes were fixated on her, watching her struggle, feeling her pain, her anguish. His blood pumped faster through his veins knowing how she was feeling. She must have known where she was going, what she was about to see. He could feel the agony dripping from her every breath. A wave of excitement rushed over him, he was quicker on his feet, following them down further south into the ship, towards his shuttle.

When they finally reached his shuttle he stopped and watched as the 'troopers escorted her inside, still kicking and screaming. He shook his head disapprovingly.

_God, she needs to learn how to behave._

"Ren, shall we follow you, or vice versa?" Kylo's thoughts were interrupted when a voice came from behind him. _Hux._

"Follow me," Kylo began. "But, we won't travel there right away yet, let's give it some time. I'll let you know when we can officially leave."

"But if we don't go as soon as possible-"

"Just do it," Kylo said sharply before holding his hand up to silence Hux. Kylo began to move again, entering his ship swiftly.

Kylo had his reasons, of course, he wanted to prolong this experience for her as much as possible. Just because he could.

Hux was left there alone to journey back to the main deck. He scowled and shook his head, not agreeing with Kylo's plan, but ultimately he had no choice but to obey for now.

Kylo walked in through to the main deck of his shuttle and saw her strapped down into the passenger seat. She struggled against the ropes securing her arms and legs, her head flipping round to glare at him with those pretty little eyes, full of distress, full of despair. Kylo loved being in control. Other's fear made him feel superior and in control, exactly the way he wanted.

"Please, do not do this! I can give you any information you need, anything! Just don't do this!" Her pleading was desperate, helpless. Just in the way she spoke, her voice trembling and uneven, Kylo knew how she felt. But her begging was falling on deaf ears.

Kylo moved to sit in his seat, his large frame easing past her and sitting down smoothly. He reached up then, and clicked in his mask, taking it off with ease. His hair dropped down, concealing his face somewhat as he looked straight ahead, watching the exit open up for his shuttle to leave. He could feel her eyes on him, longing for a chance. He loved her trying so hard even though it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

_A complete waste of her time. Perfect._

She didn't deserve respite. She didn't deserve kindness. If only she hadn't snuck onto _his_ ship, to steal _his_ information, her home may well have lived a few more days.

"Ren, I ask one more time," Hux's voice came through a speaker, making Kylo's jaw tighten as he got irritated with Hux's persistence. "Can we please jus-"

Kylo reached forward pressing the button to respond, cutting Hux off harshly. "I said, do as you're told." He said fed up, before turning his intercom off and sitting back quietly.

There was silence in the room and Kylo started up the engine of his shuttle with ease. He glanced at her, watching as her eyes took in her surroundings. She was finally quiet, but only because she realised there were six dark figures in the room with her. Kylo turned back to face forward, steering the shuttle out of the exit slowly. He felt her nerves kick in, and a small smirk fought to appear on his face. He remained cool and soon it was just Kylo and her gliding through space together, aside from his Knights of course, but they were so quiet, you'd scarcely notice them.

A few minutes went by.

"Please... I-"

_Again, with the incessant pleading._

"It's clear your begging is not going to work. You have nothing to offer us. Nothing." His voice was emotionless and flat but his hands gripped the controls to his shuttle firmly. "You are worth nothing to the First Order. You're lucky you survived this long. You should be grateful." A hint of sarcasm. His eyes were fixed on the way ahead of him.

"G-grateful?"

 _Tears, she's crying_.

"Grateful?!"

 _Rage._ He sensed she was about to lash out.

"I hate you! You're a monster!"

_There it is, let it out._

" I cannot stand you, I hate everything about you! What the hell happened to you?" Her words were fragile and lost, she was losing herself.

 _What happened to me?_ The words lingered in his mind, his parents faces flashing briefly through his mind before he whacked them away, accelerating the shuttle as he did.

"Are you finished?" He asked, his teeth grit together, hate and annoyance dripping from each word.

No answer.

"Good." He growled slightly to himself and turned to face her, putting the shuttle on autopilot. He arose from his seat and strolled towards her. Standing in front of her, he bent down and placed his hands on the arms of the seat, his eyes looking into hers intimidatingly. "I couldn't care less what you think. You are a thief, a traitor... _scum._ People like you, if you're even worthy of equating to a person, deserve _nothing._ " As he spoke, he watched the hatred in her eyes escalate.

He stared at her menacingly and let the words sink in when all of a sudden she opened her mouth and spat in his face spitefully. "Fuck you, asshole."

Kylo froze for a moment before raising a hand. He felt like slapping the rudeness out of her, but his hand found it's way to her neck instead, gripping it tightly, pushing her back into the seat with a breathtaking force. "You're walking on thin ice." He said, his eyes frantically watching her as she gasped for breath, her body writhing beneath his grip as he held her firmly.

Kylo held her there for a couple more seconds before pushing away and nodding to his Knights of Ren before he sat back down. His Knights proceeded to circle her now as a warning that if she did anything they'd retaliate.

Kylo shuffled in his seat and began to relax, however, that was soon cut short when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Aren't your parents wanting to help you? Or are they just as bad as you?"

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists, staring out into the abyss. She sounded half genuine and half-mocking, he didn't know which to cling onto but he felt his blood boil and knew he let it get to him. "They're dead." He said, through bared teeth. _Does she know who they are? She can't know if she just asked that... unless she's trying to get a reaction out of me. Resistance filth._

Kylo couldn't even bring himself to say the words 'parents', let alone think them. He brushed it off, now unable to calm down he turned sharply towards her and leant over towards her from his seat. He pointed a leather-gloved finger at her furiously. "If you speak about them, ever again, I won't be held accountable for what I will do to you."

"Oh, touchy subject?" Her voice was shaken but she was trying to be confident. Her head whipped round to meet his eyes and she looked at him innocently. Kylo stared into her eyes, searching for whatever she was trying to do. A moments silence went by and she shook her head, letting out a small chuckle before turning to face forward.

Kylo eyed her for a second before twisting in his seat abruptly to face forward. He turned his intercom back on and pressed the button. "Hux, you have the coordinates?"

"Ren! Finally, you know any longer and we-" Hux was drowned out by _her_.

"No! Stop! Please!" She would not stop. She was desperate for anything but the destruction of her little place she called home.

"Silence her," Kylo ordered to his Knights, whom all turned to her and forced her to stay quiet with the force.

"The co-ordinates, do you have them?" Kylo said sternly to Hux. He was done, he just wanted to see her home burn and for her to get her punishment.

"Yes," Hux replied, his voice oozing with irritation.

"Then we go now. As soon as we're there, wait for my signal." Kylo released the button and tapped in the coordinates. The shuttle flew at light speed and arrived moments later in front of the planet where the resistance was currently based.

Kylo took a deep breath of satisfaction and stared at the planet. "Take a good long look. Because once we launch the missiles, you'll have no one left." Kylo turned to look at her, a wild expression on his face. One of curiosity, the other full of adrenaline. She turned to look at him, unable to speak, but tears fell from her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing emerged.

Kylo stifled a chuckle. Boy was he angry, hurt and almightily pissed off. "Well, do we have any objections?" He asked the room as he rose from his seat. His Knights all shook their heads, but his little resistance fighter squirmed in her seat, trying to scream, shout. The silence was bliss.

"Ah, seeing as there are no objections, let's begin." Kylo pressed the intercom and connected to Hux. "Obliterate them."

Kylo disconnected and stepped away from the dashboard and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took over the control on her from his Knights. He forced her to watch with her eyes wide open, head straight forward. He felt the anguish radiating from her, and he lapped it up, wanting to feed on every part of her grief. She deserved this, for everything she's said, for trying to steal from him. They all deserved it.

Kylo stared out of the window and watched as the Finalizer above them shot thousands of missiles, shuttles following thereafter to shoot and battle those on the planet.

As Kylo held her still, he could feel the distress and sorrow pour out of her. It was truly satisfying, killing two birds with one stone. Punishing her, and destroying the resistance all in one go. It was like Christmas. A small satisfied smirk crept its way onto Kylo's face and he let out a content sigh before allowing her to speak now.

She cried out, watching the planet in the distance suffer under the hand of Kylo Ren. Under the hand of The First Order. Her whole world was being torn apart, and she couldn't do anything about it. She kept telling herself; if only she could have blocked him out, stopped him from looking into her mind. However, a large part of her knew that was nigh on impossible. That small part still blamed herself though, and as she watched the destruction of her home planet, she felt almost nothing except complete emptiness. A void of nothingness.

Kylo slipped away from her, satisfied. He walked over to the intercom and pressed it. "General Hux, open the base of the Finalizer. I'm coming back into the ship. Good work."

There was confirmation from Hux on the other end and Kylo prepared the ship for the flight back to the Finalizer. He sat in his seat and readjusted his leather gloves before steering his shuttle back to the ship.

The quiet sobs from _her_ faded away and were gone by the time they arrived back on the Finalizer. His Knights were now standing in the rear of the shuttle, giving Kylo space.

Kylo rose from his seat, flattening down his attire before walking over and kneeling in front of her. Her head was down, staring vacantly at the floor. Her eyes shifted into focus as Kylo came into view, studying his clothes briefly before looking up at him. Kylo rose a hand to her cheek, his gloves becoming wet from her tears. He tilted his head as he gazed at her, soaking in her sadness and letting it fill him up with exhilaration.

"W-what do you want from me now?" She spoke carelessly, not wanting to speak at all. Nothing was worth it anymore. What did she have left to fight for?

"Well, perhaps I should let you die, like the rest of them." He spoke slowly, his voice controlled and hateful. His grip on her cheek subconsciously grew tighter, but it elicited no reaction from her.

She didn't answer. Kylo narrowed his eyes at her, where was that little fighter? Where was her answering back? "Hm.." He hummed thoughtfully. _A different approach perhaps?_

"Okay, well you can leave, with no resistance, and we kill you anyway. We can't have you creating another resistance while were not looking. Or, you can stay, and be inducted into the First Order, a new life." She was silent.

"What would your father want? Hm? Would he want you dead? Or alive?"

Her eyes lit up then, a small fire ignited inside of her. She stared at him, her eyes telling him to fuck off.

_There she is._

Kylo fought back a smirk and repositioned his hand to her shoulder. Her eyes grew wild and Kylo raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "Well?" He pressed, itching for her answer right away.


	6. Persuasion

When the leader of The First Order asked you to join him. _Them._ You wanted to laugh in his face for being so absurd. After everything, he had the gall to offer you a place under The First Order's wing?

But then he said those words...

To say you were outraged was an understatement. Your offended expression morphed into turmoil as he reminded you of your father. You swallowed and looked away, disconnecting your gaze from him.

_Manipulative bastard._

"Shut up." You spoke quietly but sharply. Kylo shifted slightly, you sensed he was enjoying this.

_Asshole._

"Hm?" He questioned you and you clenched your fists in the seat, your knuckles turning white.

"Why the hell would I do that?" You seethed your eyes meeting his furiously.

"Don't look so angry. I'm offering you a home. A place to be safe." He sounded genuine and you couldn't wrap your head around it.

"No. No, you don't get to do this." You answered back and twisted in your seat slightly, battling the restraints.

"Do what?" He spoke softly, looking into your eyes as he waited for your response.

"This! You know exactly what you're doing. You fucking destroyed everything! My home, my friends, what I fought for! And you have the fucking nerve to ask me to join you?"

A beat.

"And you use my dead father as coercion?" You added yelling in his face. Tears were no longer falling down your face, it was now just pure rage and Kylo was relishing in all of it.

"Yes. I believe I did." He said, after pretending to think about it.

Oh did he make your blood boil. You so badly wanted to slap him across his smug little face. You were fuming. Using your father as persuasion was a dick move, but you expected nothing less from him. And the sad part was, you knew he was getting somewhere.

Your father wouldn't want you to give up. He wouldn't want you killed. He'd want you to make the most of life. He fought so hard to protect you after your mother passed, he wouldn't want you to just throw it all away. You and your father survived with one another like no tomorrow. Always having each other's back, always caring for one another.

However, you felt like nothing mattered anymore. How could you go on? Kylo Ren had obliterated everything you knew, everything.

Your heart was heavy and your head hung low. A dry sob escaped your mouth and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to resist the breakdown that was going to happen. Inevitably.

You felt Senior Dickface's eyes on you and you tried not to cry. Controlling yourself you managed to reign it in and you looked up at him.

"I hate you." You said sharply. Now you wished looks really could kill as you glared at him, full of resentment.

"The feelings mutual." Kylo declared bluntly as he stood up. He looked down at your restraints and used the force to release them.

_Why did he just do that?_

"So, what'll it be?" He said casually. He stood back with his arms folded, waiting. You eyed him before looking down at your arms and wondering what he was playing at. He was letting you free, perhaps to make your own decision? If you decided to ran, it meant you wanted to leave. If you didn't run, it would mean you wanted to stay.

Great. Just fucking great. You didn't really have a choice. He was doing this just to fuck with you. "I know exactly what you're doing." You stated, peering up at him.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kylo replied, widening his stance as he placed his hands by his sides.

"Don't be an ass. Though, that's impossible for you. You know what you're doing." You said, irritated. You just wanted to be alone.

"So what if I do? You should be deciding something, hm? It's either you die, or you join us. I'm sure I can put you to good use." Kylo made it obvious to eye you up and down, his eyes raking over you, setting you on edge. He was elated due to the fact he had destroyed the resistance and he was basking in it.

You wanted so badly to say no. So badly to give up and let them do whatever the hell they wanted. But again, your father.

With much hesitation and reluctance, you sighed. "Fine. I'll... stay here." You felt betrayed by yourself and you grimaced at your own decision. 

Kylo's eyes glistened with excitement and he held a hand out to you. You stood up, ignoring him and turned and walked away towards the exit of the shuttle. You heard Kylo's heavy boots follow after you.

Ahead of you were his knights, and you felt intimidated but you did your best to keep your head up. Much to your surprise, they parted allowing you to pass through the blast door which unrolled before you.

You didn't trust anything that was happening. You didn't trust his Knights. You didn't trust Kylo behind you. You didn't trust the fact he was letting you walk freely. You were on edge, and you folded your arms to your chest tightly, feeling apprehensive.

You stepped out of the doors and down the shadowy corridor. It was shabbier than the rest of the ship, being so far down, you assumed no one bothered to look after it as well as the top floors. It was silent, and all you could hear was Kylo's footsteps behind you, as well as quieter tracks further behind you, obviously belonging to his bloody Knights.

You stopped abruptly as you reached a crossroads and you felt something hit your back suddenly. You stiffened when you realized it was him, Kylo Ren, directly behind you. His body was touching yours and you were too intimidated to move right away. You gulped and stepped forward.

"Which way?" You asked timidly.

"Straight ahead, the elevator is at the end of the corridor." He replied, his deep voice echoing in the corridor, sending chills down your spine.

You immediately took off down the hall, your feet moving swifter now. You looked around and sighed. You were never going to get used to this place. You were troubled honestly.

A small part of you hoped that some would make it out alive back home. But you saw it, the planet blowing up, crumbling, fracturing. Shuttles were flown, firing at an alarming rate. The resistance were always prepared for things like this if they were to happen. But the First Order barely received a scratch from the Resistance. Doubt set in again and your stomach churned. You felt sick and you clutched your stomach trying to calm down.

You stopped again in front of the elevator, stepping on the side this time so you didn't risk bumping into Ren again. You waited as he called for the elevator and it came swiftly. It opened and Kylo moved beside you, signalling for his Knights to go in before him. You stood watching as they walked in, one by one. Surely you wouldn't all fit in there... would you?

Sure enough, Kylo gestured for you to enter next. Reluctantly you did so, standing in the middle of the elevator as the Knights took up the back and sidewalls. Kylo joined you then, standing beside you as he pressed a button. The doors shut and you felt hot and congested.

You were shorter than them all by far, and you shifted on your feet awkwardly. It was certainly intimidating. You could feel the toxic masculinity radiating off of them and you despised it.

The ride up to the top floor was agonizingly awkward. It was quiet but you could feel all eyes, well masks, on you, apart from the main man himself. Once the doors reopened you stepped out quickly and waited for Kylo. He marched past you, beckoning you with his hand for you to follow him. And you did, walking with him through largely lit corridors. Looking around you saw his Knights following you once again.

Stormtroopers patrolled and spoke with each other. All of which either had something derogatory to say about the Resistance or celebratory about their vile victory. You scowled, anger replacing the nerves once again.

Kylo soon stopped in front of a door. He opened it and nodded towards the entrance for you to walk in. You shot him a disapproving look before entering. The room was gloomy, cold and pretty much empty. All that was inside was a flat, thin mattress, a blanket and a pillow.

"Ah, so I'm a prisoner once again." You sigh and twist around to face Kylo. He stared at you and nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to trust you right away, am I? I'm not stupid." He said.

"That's subjective. I think you are." You retorted folding your arms over your chest as you looked at him challengingly.

"And I think you're a waste of space. Yet I'm giving you a chance."

_Why?_

"Why?" You asked.

Kylo watched you and tilted his head. "Because now, without the resistance, who else am I going to torment. Hm?"

You gawked at him, slightly bewildered. So you were his own personal punching bag now? Figuratively speaking. You nodded sarcastically and raised your arms. "Of course. How can I expect anything different."

"Exactly." He responded. "Now, occupy yourself. There's plenty to do in here. I'll be back this evening with a change of clothes and a new dressing for that leg."

You furrowed your brows not appreciating the sarcasm. The room was barren.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure to smother myself with the pillow if I get too bored." You said sarcastically as you rolled your eyes.

Kylo nodded taking note of your sarcasm. He turned on his heel and walked over to the stormtroopers now on guard outside of the room. "You know the drill. I'll be back tonight. Don't let her do anything stupid."

The blast doors shut loudly and you observed your surroundings. Or, lack thereof. You wanted to scream, cry, destroy everything. But you had nothing to take your frustration out on. All you could do was sit on the 'bed' and feel sorry for yourself.

Which is precisely what you did.


	7. Pathetic

_Fuck._

You woke up in a cold sweat, you were guessing, in the middle of the night. Your eyes felt damp and tender. You'd been crying all night, which let's face it, you had every reason to. You brushed a hand over your forehead, wiping the sweat and then over your cheeks wiping the tears away. You gulped and sat up slowly feeling the void as empty as ever once again. You still couldn't believe it. They were gone.

Sure, there were other bases. Other resistance groups. But they weren't your home. They weren't your friends. General Organa was on your home planet, and you didn't know if she made it out alive. You pulled your knees up to your chest and hugged them, resting your chin upon your knee. Letting out a soft sigh you closed your eyes and tried to calm down. You were distressed in your sleep, murmuring and fidgeting. Dreaming about your home, or lack thereof.

"God... Dad... I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do." You muttered away to yourself, wishing you could be guided by your father. Wishing for a sign.

You looked up and around the room. You groaned slightly and stared aimlessly ahead of you. Everything sucked, to be frank. It fucking sucked. If only you hadn't decided to snoop around, your base would be fine. Your friends, fine.

Speaking of friends, you missed one, in particular, Poe. He was like an older brother to you, and he was there for you the most when you lost your father. His wit and charm always lifted your mood and you could do with him beside you right now. Calming you down, distracting you with his little adventures, teaching you how to fly. That was one thing you never got to finish. Poe was training you on how to fly. You knew the basics but you were nowhere near ready for proper flying yet. You hoped he had made it out alive. You knew the First Order wreaked havoc upon your home. You just hoped that they were prepared enough to get out as soon as they could.

You sat there, it was eerily quiet all around you.

_I hope Poe is okay. I hope he made it out alive._

If he didn't, you'd truly have nobody that close to you ever again.

You took a deep breath and sighed standing up. Suddenly your bladder itched for release and you squeezed your legs together. You really needed to go. You hopped along and looked through the small window in the middle of the top half of the door. Two 'troopers stood in the hallway, pacing and talking. You knocked on the door loudly, catching the attention of one of them.

"What is it scum?" He asked sharply, his head snapping to face you.

_Asshole._

"I need to use the restroom."

Silence.

"Please." You added huffing as you folded your arms, tapping your foot as you became desperate.

"Fine." A low mumble from the 'trooper and he unlocked the door opening it up.

You didn't have time to speak before you were grabbed by the other stormtrooper and pulled down the corridor roughly.

"Hey! I can walk you know." You said shoving him slightly. He didn't react, he only let out a grunt before pulling you round the corner and continuing down the hall.

You let out a small huff of annoyance and looked the 'trooper over. Wouldn't it be nice if you could steal a weapon from him and run?

Oddly enough he had no weapon, but your eyes lit up at something better. You noticed he was holding a large flask, not the coffee type either.

Well, that would certainly cure the boredom. It seemed as good a sign as you were going to get.

He stopped outside a door in an empty corridor and opened it. "You have five minutes." He breathed.

You nodded and entered the restroom. You shut it and locked it. You pushed your trousers down and sat down on the toilet seat. As you did your business, you seriously contemplated about that flask.

You bit your lip as you thought about it, debating on whether to ignore it, steal it or straight up ask for it.

You decided to go with the latter. If you were going to try, you may as well do so without causing an almost certain dire consequence.

_And it has been so long._

God, you needed to forget. About everything. You needed to feel something, even if it was just temporary. What else were you going to do? Stare at the wall for hours on end until Kylo Ren decided what he was going to do with you?

_Yeah, no. Fuck that._

You finished relieving yourself and redressed before washing your hands, drying them and exiting the room. You wasted no time with the question.

"Hey, can I have some of that? I'm really thirsty." You spoke quickly as you pointed to the flask, but your voice sounded half-assed and nervous. You swallowed now certain you had fucked it up by not taking a breather before you asked.

The Stormtrooper turned to look at you. He looked down at the flask then back to you. A chuckle escaped the mask. "Oh, this is too strong for you." He said, irritation in his tone. You wavered. Something about this guy seemed different from the others. He was less forceful and rude, and instead sort of laidback. Too laidback for comfort but you tried to use it to your advantage.

"Oh please, I'm a big girl. Try me." You challenged, now sounding more confident as you looked up at him smugly.

A scoff. Then he lifted the flask to you and practically shoved it at you. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Your heart stopped for a moment. Was this a trick?

Cautiously you reached for the flask and took it in your hands. He didn't resist and you thanked the heavens before opening it up.

You took a sip, and there you tasted it. You practically moaned at the taste. Raava. An alcoholic beverage brewed from zsajhira berries. The Stormtrooper shifted on his feet and you sensed him staring at you. He didn't ask for it back so you took advantage and drank some more before giving it back.

The sharp taste in your throat rushed to your head and you felt the effects slightly. Oh god. You wanted more.

"I'm impressed." The Stormtrooper had a hint of a smirk behind his tone as he spoke. He then closed the flask and grabbed your arm again and escorted you back towards your 'room'.

"Well don't judge so quickly then." You said shrugging. It wasn't the first time you had alcohol. It wasn't even a big deal, you used to get drunk with Poe all the time when you both had a free weekend.

Your eyes drifted over to the flask once again and you sighed. What you wouldn't give to be drunk on Raava right now. Forgetting everything that was hurting you and allowing yourself to take a break from the raw emotions of turmoil you were forced to deal with.

"You don't seem like the others." You stated boldly. This guy really didn't seem to give a shit.

"I'm new, I'm still getting used to everything. Doesn't mean I like you, I don't. You just got it easy because I'm learning still."

" _And_ drinking on the job." You added.

He tugged at your arm, turning the corner and turning his head towards you. "You better not tell anyone." He said sharply.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in your head.

Room for negotiation perhaps?

"Oh I won't... for a price." You looked at him smugly.

He let out a groan of annoyance and shook his head. "Seriously? What? You have no room to make negotiations, prisoner."

"Let me have the rest of that flask and I'll keep it quiet. Otherwise, I'll tell your boss what you've been doing next time I see him." You bargained feeling somewhat apprehensive but amazed this was even up for discussion.

Contemplation. You sensed him thinking about it.

"Well, I paid good money for this." He waved the flask up in the air. "It's not really fair is it?"

You rolled your eyes and looked down. "Then, join me. Otherwise, I'll have to tell someone what you've been doing.." You offered. You felt slightly bad. You never usually blackmailed people, only if they deserved it. For a second you felt bad for him since he was new, but then again he decided to join this shithole, so your sympathy finished as quick as it came. Perhaps he did deserve it, for choosing the wrong side.

"Alright." He finally said.

Your heart fluttered.

_Jeez. This guy is easy. And a fucking idiot... thank god._

"What are we going to tell your little friend though?" You asked, referring to the other guard, aware it wasn't going to be that easy.

He seemed to look around as he thought and then he disappeared into a room he passed by and came back out swiftly, holding a few bandages. "Kylo Ren said he had to come back tonight to change your dressing right? Let's just say I was ordered to do that."

You nodded impressed this guy had somewhat of a brain. "Alright then. It's a plan."

You both soon arrived back at your room and the Stormtrooper outside looked pissed off. "Took you long enough. Get the fuck back inside." He pointed with his blaster to the entrance and you scowled at him. You walked in, hearing your new 'friend' make the excuse about your dressing and follow you inside closing the door behind him.

You were surprised this was happening. You were lucky. If it was any other 'trooper you would've been punished for even thinking about it.

You bit your lip and held your hand out. He handed you the flask and sat in the corner of the room, unseeable from the door outside. "Come here. They won't see us from over there." He said, reaching up and taking his mask off. You gripped the flask tightly and watched as he revealed his face. He wasn't too much older than you, and it surprised you to see him look so calm, collected and uncaring of what was going on right now.

You moved to sit beside him and drank from the flask again. It was just too good. The pure alcohol rushed to your head faster than normal. You hadn't eaten for some time now, so it was all going straight to your head. You sat there and the boredom was gone, thank god. You passed him the flask and closed your eyes, pushing all negative thoughts away, which didn't leave many thoughts left mind you, but you couldn't deal with it. Your mind was denying the fact that everyone you cared about may be six feet under right now.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Around 40 minutes later you and your 'friend', who had now told you his name was Rokin, had finished the whole flask between you. You felt the most euphoric feeling you had ever felt for weeks, even if it was temporary. You laid down, your head in Rokin's lap as he spoke about nonsense, you, too hammered to even listen.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. "Come on! It shouldn't be taking you this long!" The other Stormtrooper called out from the other side of the door. You bit your lip and giggled. "Five more minutes!" Rokin called out with a smirk on his face.

A growl could be heard from the other side of the door. "You said that ten minutes ago!"

Then silence.

You both looked at each other and shrugged, you both now laughing clumsily.

Rokin was nowhere near as drunk as you, but you knew this was the most fun he'd had in a long time. You didn't care to spend time with him, you just wanted to feel something.

"Oh! I better change that dressing!" He suddenly exclaimed, and you sat up instantly. "Oh yes!" You snickered and turned awkwardly, your head feeling lighter from the sudden upright position you took as you turned to face him. Rokin sat forward and grabbed the bandages from his pocket and smirked.

"Okay, up." He said as he stood up himself. He offered a hand to you and you took it and stood up, faltering, your vision was most definitely ruined for the night as you were seeing double.

"Woah, steady." Rokin guided you and placed you against the wall. You fumbled for your trousers, trying to pull them down but Rokin removed your hands. "Let me help." He swiftly knelt before you and reached up. "May I?" He asked, referring to your trousers. You nodded, past caring. He pulled your trousers down over your hips and past your thighs.

Rokin bit his lip eyeing you before he grazed a thumb over your bloody dressing which definitely needed changing. "That looks nasty." He uttered, looking up at you with a smile. You laughed then and shrugged. "I don't give a shit..." you trailed off as Rokin placed his hands on your thighs to spread them, giving him access to unravel the old bandage.

However, before he could do anything else the door burst open with a loud blast and you jumped out of your skin. You looked at the door and saw Kylo Ren, monstrous, seething with rage and malicious intent. You froze and Rokin stood up. "Sir, I-"

Kylo didn't give him time to speak before he raised his hand stealing Rokin's breath for his own and dragging him forward towards him. Rokin was met with Kylo who threw him out the doorway and into the hands of two Stormtroopers. "Get him out of my sight!" He yelled and you bit your lip, your mind in a haze as you watched in awe. You saw two of Kylo, and your mind was going in circles.

_How the hell did he do that? Is the force really that strong?_

You got distracted by the questions going round in your mind that you didn't even notice Kylo standing in front of you, towering over you, fuming and pissed off. He was so ready to rip you apart. Even though you couldn't see his face because of his mask, you could feel the wrath dripping from him.

You peered up at him and saw the look on his face. "Oh, scary Mr Ren. Fuck you." You laughed sarcastically and looked down noticing your trousers halfway down you gulped, heat spreading to your cheeks.

_Oh, dear... Of all the opportunities, he had to burst in with me like this..._

"Oh... hmm.. let me just..." you bent down to pull them up but they moved up sharply, all by themselves, no thanks to Kylo.

"Oh..thank you.." you murmured furrowing your eyebrows, still baffled by the force as you slowly gazed up at him. "Have you come to give me some new clothes and help me with my leg? Dearest Captor?" You chuckled and bit your lip eager to hear his response.

Kylo stared at you, refusing to answer and the look on his face was unforgiving.

"No? Okay. Well, we can just stand here in silence until-"

"Quiet." Kylo's voice bellowed through the room and with a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut, making you jump again.

_Fuck._

Kylo's stare bore into you, and all the colour drained from your face. You had never seen him so intimidating. So angry, so fierce. "You are pathetic. How dare you act like this. Like a _child._ " He seethed, his fists clenched, the leather stretching over his hands as he stepped closer to you. His aura filled the room. It was filled with a black threatening _'I want to kill you'_ quality.

You raised a finger in his direction, to defend yourself. "No, now that's not fair, I'm not a child.. clearly. I don't parade around in a mask... pretending to be all dramatic and intimidating, do I?" You questioned.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Now, this really wasn't the time, uh, **_you_** _._ You're drunk, using alcohol as a coping mechanism. It's not healthy, but now you're making it worse by talking to him like that... He deserves it, yes. He took everything away from you. Everything. But... talking to him like that is only going to make it worse for you. Seeing as you're drunk I don't think you realise that just yet... But don't say I didn't warn you...

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Kylo raised his hand and struck you across the face before swiftly grabbing your jaw tightly and pulling you forwards towards him strongly.

"Ow! What was that for?!" You whined and your eyes watered due to the impact of his cold gloved hand.

"Stop it. If you thought it was bad before, you're sorely mistaken." His voice was deep, _dangerous_. It sent chills down your spine. He took a step closer to you, your bodies now deathly close. You felt yourself wobble and you tried to hold your balance, you swallowed nervously, looking up at him, seeing two, your eyes unable to focus.

A beat.

"You know I can take whatever I want." He murmured. You tried so hard to envision his face, wondering what his expression was like underneath, what emotions he was harbouring. Only the menacing mask filled your vision and thoughts, blurring everything else. He can take whatever he wants... obviously. He took your home and everyone you've ever loved away from you.

"Clearly." You said, your voice clumsy from the way he clasped your jaw firmly.

"I'm so... disappointed. Look at you. You're pathetic, you're nothing. You _have_ nothing. Now you just belong to me." He cooed, his voice oddly calm.

"Fuck you. I don't belong to you." You argued, shifting on your feet. You glared at him and you felt yourself sobering up.

"Oh? I don't believe you have a choice. You see, with everything you ever cared about _gone_ , I have complete and utter control over you."

"No, you don't." You disputed, anger formulating inside of you as you watched him.

Suddenly you were forced down on the floor, on your knees, looking up at him. He stood with his hands behind his back, his feet wide apart, his stance towering over you. You were stuck in that position, and you glared at him.

"Well, it seems that I do have power over you. I can make you do whatever I want. Therefore, yes, to put it bluntly, you do belong to me."

"I hate you!" You cried, frustrated beyond words at how much he was able to do. He was unbeatable, you couldn't think of anything to make him stop. Especially now he was so pissed off with you.

_Oh well._

"The feeling's mutual." Kylo turned on his heel and walked to the door now. "This will not happen again."

"Oh? You can't control everything I do."

"Just you wait." His voice echoed. You were still stuck in the position he put you in. "Tomorrow, you'll wish you hadn't been such a naughty girl. Goodnight."

With that, he left the room and locked the door after him. Within a few seconds, you were on the ground, able to move again. Your heart was racing. You had a feeling that you weren't getting off that easy. Whatever Kylo had in store for you made you feel anxious in the very pit of your stomach.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

And like I said, don't say I didn't warn **_you_**...


	8. Hunted

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Darkness. All around you was darkness. You didn't know what was going on, where you were or what time of day it was. The only thing you knew for certain was that you were dreaming. You've had this dream many times. However, you sat there in the darkness perplexed. You hadn't had this dream for three years. The last time you did, it was after your father had died. You swallowed nervously. The smell of rotting wood filled your nostrils. The air was hot and your chest felt constricted. You found it hard to breathe. No matter how much you knew it was just a dream, you still couldn't escape, and the walls were closing in all around you. Your breathing quickened, your chest heaved and you scrambled around for a way out but there was nothing.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

You woke suddenly, jolting up with a gasp as you gagged for breath, you were hot, sweating and the clothes on your back clung to your skin uncomfortably. You placed your hands either side of you and frowned when there was no bed beneath you.

_Did I fall asleep on the floor?_

A cool breeze swept through your surroundings and you suddenly felt uneasy. You looked around, darkness filled your vision but you knew you definitely weren't in your room anymore, if you could even call it that. You swallowed thickly and rose to your feet. Your head was stinging slightly, a faint headache was creeping its way into your skull. Chills ran down your spine as the air got colder.

_Where the hell am I?_

You walked forward, your eyes now adjusting to the darkness, you realised you were in some sort of old warehouse. You noticed a few deteriorated shuttles, but it was still too dark to gather your bearings.

_How did I get here?_

You racked your brains trying to remember. _Oh yes..._ You were drunk, stupidly. Kylo was furious and his last words were...

_'Tomorrow, you'll wish you hadn't been such a naughty girl.'_

A lump formed in your throat. "Okay... okay. This is fine... Everything is just perfect. Where the _fuck_ am I?" You whispered to yourself as you clasped your hands together and kept walking forward. You couldn't see a way out. Your breathing escalated and you shuddered as you felt afraid.

Just as you were about to turn and walk back the other way, you saw a dark figure ahead of you, sitting down. You looked around, everything was still. "Hello?" Your voice cracked and echoed. The figure remained still. You noticed the resemblance of a stormtrooper but you couldn't be sure. You were about to speak when the lights flickered on, one by one above you, descending back down the warehouse.

The lights were dim and as you looked before you the figure was quite clearly dead. In fact, it was the same man who you shared the flask with last night. His eyes were wide open, as was his gaping mouth and you saw his neck was cut wide open. You gasped and scrambled back, stumbling slightly but you were stopped when you hit something, or more specifically _someone_ behind you.

You froze and turned around slowly, seeing a masked figure, standing with a scythe in their hands. It was at that moment you noticed The Knights Of Ren standing behind him, staring at you, watching you, itching to unleash themselves upon you. You stepped back then, your heart beating out of your chest as you looked at them, fear coming over your body. You stood tall, trying to be confident, trying to look strong. However, something told you they could sense your facade.

"Where is he? Your leader." You said sharply, taking a final step back as your legs hit the dead 'trooper behind you. There was no answer. The masked man in front of you shifted, widening his stance and holding the scythe firmly.

_Okay... have it your way._

You looked around and behind you, there was room to run away. Without questioning it you began to run, as far as you could. You looked back and the Knights hadn't moved. They just watched you as you kept going. You faced forward and kept running when suddenly you stopped dead in your cracks, not of your own accord.

"You think you can run?" The modulated voice came from somewhere before you.

_Kylo Ren._

"You think you stand a chance against us? Against _me_?" His voice was closer now, and you could see the outline of his figure as he stalked towards you. A predator, stalking his prey.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

**[Kylo's POV]**

Kylo was hungry. Aching for a challenge. To hunt. And you? The hunted. You're exactly what he needed. Kylo watched her stand before him. He could feel the anticipation and fear radiate from her and he soaked it in.

Hands clasped behind his back, stance wide and threatening, Kylo stood directly in front of his little prisoner. He admired the view, the force holding her completely still. He loved the way the uncertainty circled in her eyes. He got off on it, the dark side doing what it does best. Striking fear into everyone, forcing them to be on their guard. Although, it didn't do the resistance much good did it?

"You repel me." Her words fell from her mouth clumsily, barely even reaching Kylo for it to do any damage. Not that it would. Kylo stood proudly in front of her and he smirked underneath his mask.

His Knights were walking slowly towards her, eventually circling behind her.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why did you kill him? The guard. You could've just let him off with a warning." She asked. Kylo felt everything she was feeling and he stepped closer to her, soaking every bit of fear from her.

"I left him as a gift. For you. So when you woke and found him, dead, you were able to truly comprehend how much of a burden you are. He's dead now, because of you." Kylo taunted and spoke rather smugly as he approached her.

"Bullshit." She spat and glared at him. "Don't you dare try and blame me. It wasn't just my fault." Kylo shook his head and sighed unimpressed.

He could feel the guilt build up inside of her. He was a little confused. After all, why would she care about a Stormtrooper of all people? Getting her to join him was going to be difficult. He almost didn't want to bother, but he just couldn't help himself. Something about her made him want to keep her, he just couldn't quite pin it yet.

"You can keep telling yourself it wasn't your fault, but we both know if you hadn't convinced him, he'd still be alive." Kylo watched as she looked down, knowing it was the truth.

"What do you want from me? I've already told you, I'm not joining you and your vile First Order." She spoke now with venom in her tone as she glared at Kylo. Kylo rolled his eyes beneath his mask, he knew that little fact already.

"I know. This could've been much easier for you." Kylo raised a hand and grabbed her jaw tightly. "I wasn't going to go to all this effort, but the little stunt you pulled last night was sad and pathetic. Just like you. So I decided to make this a little game." Kylo released his force hold on her but still clasped her jaw firmly.

"I hate you." She spat and wriggled trying to move away.

"I know. You saying that, is getting boring. Now, obey me and join us. And I might just think about adding an extra blanket in your room for you." A small chuckle escaped his lips and he tilted his head as he waited for her response.

"Eat shit, Kylo." She answered furiously and stepped backwards, bumping into dear Vicrul as she did. Kylo proceeded to take a step further, closing the gap between all three of them. He felt her dread rise and Kylo let out a deep breath. He fucking loved it.

**[Your POV]**

_Fuck._ You were trapped between two wolves and you froze up. Your heart was racing, ever since the moment you saw the dead guard, your heart was uncontrollable and you couldn't focus. Kylo was staring at you. The man behind you was quite clearly intimidating you just bey existing.

Without question, you squeezed past both of them and bolted. You sprinted, moving as fast as your legs could carry you.

You hid behind an old shuttle and sunk down trying to stay quiet. You breathed softly and tried to control your breaths as you stayed still.

"They can sense you. There is no use in hiding. I can see you from where I stand right now. The force is stronger than you think, especially with my Knights and I." Kylo spoke loudly and you rolled your eyes. You looked around and saw a room on your left. You got up and ran towards the door kicking it open and shutting it behind you.

You looked around and grabbed an old pipe wedging it between the handles to block them from entering. Inside there were old parts and pieces to shuttles and ships in storage. It was still dark, but the grubby windows let enough lights in for you to make your way around.

With slow steps, you manoeuvred your way through the storage unit, careful not to make too much noise. You kept an eye out for another exit. Then, you noticed a larger pipe, big enough to use as a weapon. You grabbed it and held it close to you, just like you would with a lightsaber.

As you crept through the room you heard a door creak open. You froze and closed your eyes, forcing your breathing to slow down.

"I know you're in here." Kylo. His voice vibrated off the walls and filled the silence. Carefully, you made your way around the many shelves and cabinets.

"You forget, I can control your mind. I can force you to do whatever I want. I can tell _exactly_ where you are at any given moment, as long as I can latch onto your mind."

As he spoke you shuddered and swallowed hard. The way he could just do whatever he wanted truly sent nerves through your veins. It was unsettling.

"If you can do whatever you want to me, then why am I here?" You asked gripping the pipe defensively.

He didn't answer. Instead, you heard the thick thudding of boots approaching you slowly. More than one pair of boots to be exact. They were all in here with you. All around you.

"Why Ren? Why not just force me to submit to you? Force me to join you if it really is that easy, hm?" Trying to sound confident, you shifted and widened your stance ready to attack at any given moment.

"Because that's not _fun_." He replied, his boots deathly close now and you saw him right in front of you.

He was close enough for you to attack him, so you did. With a grunt, you swung the pipe viscously towards him attempting to hit him around the head. He stopped you though, raising his hand to you with the force and he bent the pipe backwards in your hands, curving and disheveling it before you.

You looked at it in horror. You'd never been subject to the force so much before. Especially when someone yielding it is so threatening and dangerous.

You were amazed, yet you had no time to stand in awe. You dropped the pipe and ran back the way you came, avoiding Kylo Ren as much as possible.

_T_ _hwack_ _!_

You fell back on your ass as you hit something in front of you. You gulped and looked up, seeing a Knight before you. He held a massive machete type weapon and you scurried back. Sweat pouring off your forehead, your hair stuck to the side of your face.

Once you were a good distance from him you scrambled up and ran around a set of shelves and headed back to the door you came in.

"You cannot hide from us. My Knights are _desperate_. I can feel their hunger, their _need_. If you keep running, their insatiable thirst will only grow stronger."

A beat.

"They want to _devour_ you." His voice was deeper than, louder and it echoed in the room.

Your heart was racing and finally, you reached the door. You opened it, removing the pipe and you ran out, sprinting as fast as you could. There was no way out.

Kylo's words repeated in your head. 'They want to devour you.'

_What the hell does that mean?_

You shook your head and kept running. Your legs begin to feel weak and your chest was in so much pain. Your throat was dry and hoarse. You had a stitch in the side of your waist but you kept pushing.

You saw a window, a possible exit and you headed for it immediately.   
You kept going but you were soon halted and forced backwards, your feet dragging along the ground.

Before you knew it you were pressed against someone who was behind you and a scythe was pressed against your neck.

Kylo walked beside you and took his place in front of you and shook his head.

"You're so stubborn, aren't you?" A leather finger moved underneath your chin. "Such hard work. Such a... _brat_." You scowled at him.

"So what? I'm not just going to bend over and give in." You argued, your words filled with hate.

"My Knights certainly wish you would," Kylo said. He moved his thumb up to your cheek and a few hums of approval could be heard from behind you.

_Assholes._

"I don't give a damn what you and your knights want. I want you to leave me alone. Get the hell away from me." The scythe was pressed harder against your neck and you grunted.

Kylo tilted his head. "I didn't say myself. Just my Knights. Don't flatter yourself." His thumb brushed your cheek, moving down to brush over your bottom lip. You shuddered.

"Fuck you."

"As I said, don't flatter yourself." He pulled away and stepped back. "The game is up. Seeing as you've got nowhere else to go, I suggest you decide now. That scythe looks to be digging in and I promise you, Vicrul likes to keep her _sharp_."

You swallowed thickly and closed your eyes. How the hell did you end up here? In a matter of a day, your home was destroyed, you were tortured and forced into submission and now you were basically being held at gunpoint. You had no other choice.

You hesitated, it was either die or join them. Your mind immediately went to your father and Kylo's words.

_'What would your father want? Hm? Would he want you dead? Or alive?'_

You felt sick and you tried not to let his manipulation go to your head but it was impossible to ignore.

"Fine. I'll join you." You said through grit teeth, barely able to get the words out due to the scythe crushing your neck.

With a wave of Kylo's hand, you were released from the scythe as Vicrul stepped away from you. You held your neck desperately and took a deep breath. You didn't have long to catch your breath, because Kylo ordered his Knights to take you back to his shuttle.

Vicrul, the one with the scythe you had learnt, grabbed your arm roughly and started to march back to the shuttle with you.

"I can walk you know." You complained as you stumbled beside him. He didn't care one bit and held you tightly.

"Quiet." He retorted, pulling you roughly out of a side door of the warehouse that had been unlocked by another Knight before you. He pulled you to Kylo Ren's ship and forced you inside, you tripped on your way up the slope and he hauled you up impatiently.

"Fuck, do you have to be so tough?" You said annoyed beyond belief as he clearly didn't give a shit about you.

"Shut up. Know your place _scum._ " Was all he said before he led you through the ship and forced you down to sit in the seat you were in last time. He strapped you in, tighter this time just because you were complaining.

"Thanks, fucker." You snorted and gave him a disgusted look before turning away.

He didn't bother replying as he walked away. This satisfied you, knowing you got the last word.

Within minutes Kylo Ren was back on the ship, in his seat and you were headed back to The Finalizer.

You still felt sick. You were angry with yourself and disappointed. Deep down you knew you had no choice. You realized you'd have to make peace with this until there was another way.

You hoped and prayed that there were still some people out there who were a part of the resistance. Your friends especially. You tried not to think about it and just live in hope. But the doubt and dread always set in, and you were forced to deal with the fact you could be alone.

With a heavy sigh, you watched in front of you as you flew through the galaxy. The stars seemed ominous now. No longer beautiful in their glittering ethereal way. They stared at you, watching you. As if they were lingering, waiting to see what happens next. Waiting and watching to see if you made it through this.

You shook your head slightly to yourself and looked down.

_I wonder how you're taking this Dad. I have no idea what to do anymore. I wish you could be here to help. I miss you so much._

You bit back tears as you thought about your father and kept to it eyes forward. From now on you were determined not to show any emotion. Give them whatever they want until you had the perfect moment to escape.

It was all that was left to do in order to still hold onto hope.


	9. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, I write as if you meet Hux for the first time (sorta). Sorry for any confusion caused, but it shouldn't cause too much. Thank you :)

Once you arrived back on The Finalizer, Kylo Ren ordered for you to be taken to shower. You were grateful to finally be able to cleanse yourself and feel slightly better, but your request for privacy was ignored as two stormtroopers watched you while you washed in the communal showers. You managed to shower as quickly as possible, covering yourself as best you could. When finished, you wrapped yourself up in a silk gown provided earlier by Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren then had you escorted to your room where you found a black jumpsuit, uniform of the First Order, lying on your bed. You swallowed thickly as you walked towards it, pulling your arms around your torso, hugging the gown to your body tightly. Your old clothes were nowhere in sight, and this felt like a stab in the chest as your life had been taken away so symbolically by the simple replacement of your clothes. How would you be able to wear this, without feeling like a traitor?

"You have 5 minutes. Make yourself presentable. There is someone eager to meet you." Kylo interrupted your train of thought. You were about to answer back, tell him that you didn't want to wear the dreaded thing but before you could he had shut the door tightly and left you alone.

_I hate this._

Every ounce of you wanted to disobey him. You picked up the jumpsuit and sneered at it. You shook your head. You could practically feel the evil radiating from it. You didn't want to be subjected to this bullshit. You were past the point of caring. You decided that you'd try and act as if nothing phased you anymore. For the most part, it was working so far. You just had to continue to be strong in order to not be beaten down by The First Order and more specifically, Kylo Ren.

You let out a soft sigh and ran your fingers through your hair, attempting to brush it out. You didn't have a comb, so your fingers were your best bet. You looked around and approached the metal door, seeing your reflection only faintly, and used it to fix your hair.

After, you walked back towards the jumpsuit and eyed it for a moment before making a decision. Probably a stupid one, but you weren't going to just do everything he said just because you agreed to join their _'posse'._

_Fuck them._

You sat on the mattress and crossed your legs. You figured you had a couple of minutes to wait so you decided to sit there and pretend to look interested in your nails.

Soon enough the door opened and Kylo Ren re-entered. "Why aren't you dressed?" He asked, his voice controlled and stern. You glanced up at him for a moment, as if you didn't care he was in the room. You shrugged looking back down at your fingernails. After all, they were so much more appealing than Kylo.

"I'm not wearing that." You stated nonchalantly.

A moment of silence. You truly expected Kylo to erupt. To go mad and attempt to break you down with his force powers and drive you into submission again. Then, to your surprise, he gave in.

"Very well. Come here."

You looked up at him, confused by his reaction. Apprehensively you stood up and approached him slowly, but you should've known by now that Kylo Ren is smart and always gets what he wants. You realised this too late because when you were close enough Kylo grabbed your wrist and hauled you out of your room, forcing you to grip your gown and the silk belt tightly to prevent it flailing open uncontrollably. He charged down the corridor with you in tow.

"If you won't wear the clothes I picked for you, then you'll wear nothing at all." He spoke plainly not caring one bit for your decency. Your heart sank and you struggled, one hand gripping your gown tight to your body, the other trying to wriggle free from his unmatched grasp.

"No! Fuck- I'll wear the goddamn clothes just-"

"Enough!" Kylo swung you to the other side of him, cutting you off as he pinned you against the wall, now holding both of your wrists. Everyone in your vicinity was frozen, staring at you and Kylo in anticipation. "You're going to learn. If you keep acting like the little brat you are, I'll treat you like one."

Just then the belt on your gown slid out from its knot and your gown fell open slightly. Your cheeks flushed and you stared at him, his mask boring into your soul. You felt completely and utterly humiliated, for the second time that day and you waited patiently. The cold air rushed against your slightly exposed torso and chills ran down your back. You didn't want to answer back, you just wanted him to let go so you could cover yourself up as soon as possible.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked, a slight growl in the undertones of his voice could be heard and you nodded straight away. "From now on you address me as Commander. Is that clear?" Again, with the brash tone.

"Y-yes, Commander." You answered, your heart hammering in your chest. _'You decided that you'd try and act as if nothing phased you anymore.'_

 _Yes, good luck with that._ You told yourself.

Kylo let go of you and stepped back. "I bet you wish you wore the clothes now, don't you?" He taunted. "Close it up, now." He ordered, but he didn't have to tell you twice, hell... even once, before the gown was secured tightly. You scowled at him before looking away. The ghastly gowns were silk which meant they were prone to easily coming undone due to how slippery they were.

Kylo nodded to two men who, when you turned around you realised, were a couple of his Knights. You recognised Vicrul, but the other you hadn't been quite so familiar with. Kylo began to march down the corridor again and the both of his Knights stared at you, nodding for you to follow Ren. Without hesitation for fear of more humiliation, you followed Kylo, the Knights then following you of course.

You felt eyes on you the whole way. You were not used to this, and you felt embarrassed to say the very least, but more to the point you felt ridiculous for thinking you could risk being so stubborn. You were beginning to learn a lot of things about the monster behind the mask, but one thing was certain: Kylo Ren gave absolutely no fucks. This meant he would do whatever it takes to get his own way and force, humiliate or kill whoever stood in his way.

Shortly you stopped when Kylo stopped, in front of a pair of large blast doors. They opened and Kylo walked inside. You waited but felt a prod in your back from Vicrul, who pushed the base of his scythe into your back to force you inside. You took the hint and stepped in, shooting him a glare before the doors shut, leaving the two Knights on guard outside.

Upon entering, your eyes darted around. Your arms hugged the gown tightly to your chest, your bare feet aching due to the fact you had been walking on the hard cold floor for a while now. The room featured a long table, with a dozen chairs situated around it. A few computer systems were situated around the room and there was a large window looking out onto the TIE fighter docks below.

By the window, a man dressed in all black with red hair stood looking out the window with his arms behind his back, dignified. You watched as Kylo walked over to him and situated himself next to him. Kylo muttered something to the red-headed man which you couldn't quite hear and you stood patiently and awkwardly, anxious as you didn't want anyone else to see you like this.

They both finished murmuring before simultaneously turning around. Your eyes met with the red head's which were bright green and bewildered. He walked towards you with his arms still behind his back, head tall and posied elegantly. "So this is the girl you wanted me to meet. Why is she dressed inadequately?" He asked as he circled you. You glared at Kylo before turning your head to meet the man, who was now back in front of you.

"She has been disobedient," Kylo spoke from across the room as he moved to sit at the table with ease. You shook your head, clearly disagreeing with him. Of course, you were going to be disobedient, what else would he expect?

The red-headed man's eyes trailed down your body and you felt your skin vibrate as chills came over you. "Hm.." His eyes met yours once again and a small smirk seemed to appear on his lips. "Well, I'm surprised you let scum like her stay here alive. Is this personal Ren?" He asked turning to look back at Ren.

Kylo had taken his mask off now and he sat there expectant, his hands clasped together upon the table. "Of course not, General. She's expendable. This is, let's say, an experiment." You shot daggers over to Kylo listening to him speak. The man, who you now knew as the General, looked back at you with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Very well, Commander." The General replied before stepping aside and gesturing you towards the table. Reluctantly you moved away and towards the table. You were going to sit near Kylo, leaving a seat between you. However, you were forced to sit with him as the chair beside him moved out of its own accord by Ren's hand.

You told yourself to just do it. You didn't want another episode of embarrassment.

Sitting beside him you moved to the edge of your seat, creating a gap as much as possible. His large frame regrettably was too large for you to avoid as his legs encroached on your space. The General took a seat opposite you and sat back. Within seconds a few women came in carrying food and drinks and set them upon the table. They placed a plate and cutlery in front of each of you before leaving the room again.

_Since when did I agree to go on a double date?_

You sat back and another chill ran down your spine. The thin silk gown was doing you no favours in keeping you warm and you definitely regretted not getting dressed in more ways than one.

"I must admit Ren, when you told me we had a new recruit, I hardly imagined it would be the rogue scum you caught trying to steal from us." The General spoke casually as he adjusted his jacket and leant forward to take some fruit from the platter laid out in front of you.

"Fuck you." You spat sitting back with your arms folded against your chest in disagreement.

"Enough," Ren said sitting straight rigidly. He began to shovel some roasted porj onto your plate as well as his. "That is no way to address General Hux. _Your_ General." Kylo spoke sternly as he turned to you. You turned to look at him biting your tongue before looking back down at your plate. You shook your head slightly and huffed like a little child, truly feeling powerless. "Eat." He urged, pointing to your plate with his fork. You picked up your own cutlery and stared at the food, not hungry at all.

"Quite right, Commander Ren." General Hux popped some of the fruit into his mouth and ate it slowly while looking right at you. "If you can't tame the bitch why bother?" He said harshly.

You looked up suddenly and felt your hands grasp the knife and fork tightly. You heard Kylo Ren set his cutlery down and turned to look at you. You felt his eyes on you. He was waiting for you to do something, anything. You felt his warning through his gaze and you set the knife and fork down reluctantly. Your stare didn't leave Hux and you glared at him as Kylo relaxed now, going back to his food.

A small chuckle escaped the General's lips and he finished his food promptly, pushing his plate away a little. "She does seem like the disobedient little creature you so described. How can we trust her? Knowing where she comes from, Ren. This is a bold move and I don't think we should take the chance." He continued to talk as if you weren't in the room, which only aggravated you further.

Kylo and Hux continued to speak about your little journey into submission invented by Kylo Ren himself. You stared at your plate, your eyes drifting to the knife which lay upon the table. You lifted a finger and grazed the knife softly, gliding your forefinger up and down the cool metal slowly, noticing the sharp tip at the end and how beautiful it would look between Hux's eyes.

You smirked to yourself. You knew Kylo Ren wanted you to submit. He had put you through so much just to force you to join him. A large part of you felt as if he was going to keep you alive no matter what, that this little game he was playing was just to aid him and satisfy himself in his own sick little way. A smaller part of you feared if you pushed him too much, it would most certainly mean your demise.

As you sat there pondering, you wondered if it was worth hurling the knife at Hux. With no fucks left to give, you decided to do it. You snatched up the knife and twisted it around, point facing Hux and flung it towards him swiftly. You watched, adrenaline filling your veins as you itched for it to hurt him. You were soon horribly mistaken _and_ disappointed when the knife stopped in mid-air, mere inches away from Hux's face.

_Shit._

Kylo had stood up as fast as lightning, his hand outstretched towards the knife, stopping its impact with Hux. Hux, who was horrified and sitting back, hair dishevelled glared at you with a look that made you feel nervous. Although you couldn't help but smirk at Hux menacingly.

Kylo swung his hand to the right, propelling the knife across the room where it hit the window.

Hux lifted a hand to fix his hair as he swallowed thickly, disgust written all over his face as he eyed you.

Kylo then turned and forced you up onto the table, wiping the smirk off of your face. You landed with a thud on your back, your gown rising up to your thighs and exposing much of your chest as you looked up to see Kylo standing above you, his hand aimed directly at you, eyes as cold as stone. You felt eyes behind you, and you glanced up to see Hux in his seat, now watching smugly.

You didn't need to ask to know how Kylo was feeling. You could feel the wrath through his hold on you and his eyes were full of hate. He held you in that position and you heard a chair scrape behind you, Hux rising from his seat.

"I've had enough of you and your disobedience." Kylo's voice was unmodified, but it still sounded threatening and aggressive.

Within moments Hux was now beside Kylo, watching you, his lips curled up into a sneer. Kylo raised his hand, in turn, wrenching you up to sit up to face them both, your gown dangerously close to fully exposing you. Your face was hot, cheeks red and your heart was going to burst. You still felt the adrenaline, but it was oddly different. You couldn't understand why when you were humiliated in front of Kylo, your body reacted differently than you wanted it to. You hated it, and with Hux standing in front of you too, it was doubly worse.

With a thick swallow, you tried to speak, but Kylo pressed his fingers together making you shut up. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed your jaw, pulling you forward. He looked into your eyes and studied your face before letting his eyes trail down to your body. A grunt escaped your lips as you bent forward, unable to resist anything that was happening.

"I've really tried to be patient with you. I've given you a lot more than I ever have, to any of my prisoners. I've given you the chance to be alive." He spoke with venom, his words shaking and hot-tempered. His forefinger traced over your bottom lip, and his eyes seemed to be contemplating something. Then, without warning, Kylo forced a leather finger into your mouth asserting dominance as you helplessly sat there, legs dangling off the table and your gown now hanging loose from your body as you leant forward. A heat started to rise within you, uncontrollably and you subconsciously pressed your thighs together, not knowing you had done so until it happened.

_Fuck..._

Your eyes shifted to Hux, who's eyes darted down to your thighs as they joined, watching intently and obviously enjoying the show, which only caused you to feel flustered further.

Kylo's finger pressed down on your tongue, his eyes staring at your lips around his finger. You were frozen. Held only beneath his force. You didn't know if you would be able to move anyway, considering how disorientated you felt.

"Am I going to have to ask you to behave, _again_?" Kylo finally spoke, his eyes moving back to yours wildly. For the benefit of you and your sanity at that moment in time, you shook your head obediently, trying to utter the word 'No'. Kylo watched you, your mouth clumsily vibrating against his finger as you spoke. Kylo slowly began to remove his finger from your mouth.

You noticed Hux shift on his feet and take a small step back, his eyes never leaving yours. You felt intimidated, and still, that fire inside of you had ignited and you didn't know where the hell it came from. Being humiliated three times in one day was not something you had signed up for. Hell, feeling this _array_ of confusing, conflicting feelings right here and now definitely wasn't on your to-do list either.

Kylo interrupted your train of thought by pushing his finger back into your mouth without warning. He pushed the leather digit further back this time, making your eyes begin to water. "Are you sure? Nothing but my obedient little soldier?" He asked sternly, his voice was now low and more controlled.

You nodded, closing your eyes for a second before looking at him desperately. Kylo removed his finger and force hold from you and stepped back, hands behind his back not bothering to look at you in the eye anymore.

You coughed and took a deep breath, looking down you noticed your gown and promptly covered yourself up again, heat rising to your cheeks once more you stared at the floor in shock, not able to look at either of the men in the room.

You heard the blast doors open behind you and before you knew it the two Knights which were outside the room helped you down from the table and escorted you out of the room no thanks to Kylo Ren's order as he turned his back away from you and looked out of the window. General Hux was stood at the side of the room, hands also behind his back as he watched, more specifically taking you in as much as he could before you left. The Knights escorted you away, rough hands on both your biceps.

Once you were out of the room you felt your nerves rise and your heart stung. It felt fluttery and tender, unable to curb your anxiety as you didn't ever expect your body to react that way, and your mind was going around in circles trying to figure it out.


	10. Violation

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

There was a strained silence in the room. General Hux and Kylo Ren stood awkwardly. Kylo facing the window, Hux staring at the spot where _you_ were just sitting. They both didn't know what to say to one another, or if they should even utter a single word. Yet they were both _aching_.

Kylo Ren stood close to the window, looking down aimlessly, his mind distracted by you. His hands were behind his back rigidly, clasping his fingers together tightly as he tried to fight off his explicit thoughts. He swallowed thickly trying to ignore the evergrowing pressure in his pants. He closed his eyes and did his best to push you out of his mind. He felt so infuriated, so annoyed with your stubbornness it gave him the right amount of adrenaline he needed.

For some reason, your little outburst of rebellion set off a fire within him that could not be tamed unless he set out to snuff it himself. His cock twitched in his pants as he thought about your pink plump lips wrapped around his finger helplessly. The way you stared up at him, helplessness in your eyes as you were stuck under his thumb. Kylo swallowed once more, attempting to wash away the way your eyes secretly begged for him to delve deeper into your mouth. Kylo could feel it from you. When you sat there defencelessly gazing up at him, he could feel the conflict rising within you. The heat between your legs and the way your body reacted to him. It made him dizzy and all he could think about was that moment. Another jerk from his cock and he opened his eyes, fully aware he wasn't alone he focused primarily on the TIE fighter pilots below, trying to distract himself. He could not allow himself to feel this way about rebel scum.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Meanwhile, General Hux was focused on where you sat daydreaming, his hands by his side as he gawked at the table. Unable to speak or even more, the events replayed in his head like clockwork. Nothing like this had ever happened. In all his time here on The Finalizer, he had never witnessed something like... _that._ You, utterly unable to do anything while Kylo Ren had his finger hooked in your mouth.

 _Fuck_.

Hux was spinning. Something inside of him wished he was in Kylo's shoes. He remembered how your gown hung so loosely, only allowing the middle of your chest to be exposed, not fully. He remembered the way your thighs clenched together and noticing your pupils dilate as you looked at Ren. Hux found himself frowning at the table, now feeling conflicted. Again, you were rebel scum, he mustn't get hung up on this. But despite this, nothing he had seen had worked him up as much as you on that table just then.

Both of them were completely in awe of what just happened, so much so that a whole ten minutes of silence went by before one of them dared to speak to one another.

"She'll have to be inducted tomorrow morning." Kylo's voice was rather fragile. A beat and he cleared his throat. "Whether she likes it or not." He added, his voice now much more controlled.

General Hux snapped is head up and looked over at Kylo Ren, who was still facing the window. He turned and took a few strides towards Kylo, standing next to him as he adjusted his jet black jacket. Hux gave a gentle nod. "Are you sure that's wise?" He asked. His voice was also rattled and he took cleared his throat for good measure.

Both of them were utterly transfixed on their memory of you. General Hux had an inkling that Kylo was affected by you. However, Kylo Ren knew exactly what Hux was thinking and feeling and he tensed up at the thought of him craving you. You, his prisoner.

"Yes. She has no choice. If this ends badly, I will take the blame." Kylo announced turning to face Hux. "If I were you, I'd keep your thoughts to yourself, General. She is not to be desired, by anybody. She's my problem, so let it stay that way." He said, swiftly turning to collect his mask from the table. He placed it over his head and it clicked in place. "As you were, General." He uttered before moving out of the room as quickly as his feet would carry him.

The blast doors shut loudly behind him and Hux was left alone. He stood there pondering, unable to help himself but think of you.

Kylo marched down the corridors wanting to get to his chambers as soon as possible. You would not leave his mind and he hated how much he was thinking of you. Upon reaching his chambers he walked in and forced the doors closed behind him, locking them in the process. He unclicked his mask and dropped it on the table as he walked through his room. He unbuttoned his cape and let it drop to the ground. He then began to unbutton his top half, whipping it off with ease and dropping it on the floor as he walked into his bathroom. Kylo began to unzip his pants and pushed them down swiftly kicking them off as he pushed his underwear away, undressing fully before stepping into the shower and turning the hot water on.

Steam filled the room and cleansed Kylo as he stood in the shower, one arm against the wall as he leant his head on his arm. He breathed heavily, attempting to clear his mind of all the conflicting feelings he felt and rid you once and for all. Regardless, this was not possible. As long as you were alive, as long as Kylo still held power over you, these newfound feelings would eat away at him. They taunted him. All he wanted now was to devour you until his insatiable hunger was cured.

Kylo hit his fist against the wall and cursed under his breath. How dare you be so desired. Kylo spent a while pondering in the shower before he spent the rest of the day tormented by the thought of you in his room.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Later that day, General Hux was having trouble concentrating in his meeting with Phasma, going over the loss of stormtroopers during the battle with the rebellion and the next phase of the elimination of the rebellion. His mind was thinking about you. He sat at the head of the table in the meeting room, hand upon his chin staring vacantly into space as he remembered you.

"General Hux." Phasma sternly called his name as she turned to look at him, confused at his vacancy.

Hux sat back straight and lowered his hand, looking at Phasma and the rest of the attendants in the room seriously before nodding. "Yes. The lost battalion. Unfortunately, we have lost over a hundred of our troops, but we have destroyed more of the rebel scum in turn. Correct?"

Phasma nodded swiftly. "Yes General. They are outnumbered. Much of their base was destroyed. They fought against us but when they realised they were going to fail they fled, leaving their base destroyed and empty. They're not completely eliminated, sir."

Hux nodded and stood up swiftly. "Of course. We need to plan a second attack, but first, we must locate them again. Phasma, you are in charge of organising the next troops to be sent out to search for their new base. When you know, pass the message onto me and we can proceed further."

"Yes, General. Is that all sir?" Phasma asked confidently.

"That is all. You are dismissed." Hux nodded briefly at Phasma and the rest of the attendants before leaving the room. He had to find Kylo Ren and discuss _you._ He wondered if you knew whether some of your base had left or not, or whether they had been completely destroyed.

To tell the truth, Hux was very curious whether you would submit, and perhaps Ren was being too harsh. Perhaps you needed another approach, a less violent approach by _yours truly._ Hux smirked to himself as he walked down the corridors towards Kylo's chambers, hoping he would be there. Hux figured if they were able to convince you and lie to you, telling you everyone she knew was dead, she would have nothing left except the first order to give in to, meanwhile, they could use her as bait and Supreme Leader Snoke would perhaps agree with the idea.

Finally, Hux arrived outside of Kylo's quarters and he knocked on the door loudly. It was only a few moments before the doors opened and Kylo stood before him, mask on, masking the conflict that still lingered inside of him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, General?" Kylo asked stepping aside and gesturing for Hux to enter the room. Hux obliged and strolled inside, the doors closing behind him.

"We need to discuss the girl," Hux spoke sternly, hiding his clear infatuation with you.

"There is nothing to discuss." Kylo's voice was just as stern, if not cutting Hux off slightly so he didn't have to deal with it.

"Yes Commander, there is. She's a threat, even now. We need to continuously break her down if she is to stay here. It's absurd you have asked her to join us really, I would have just killed her right away. This isn't personal, is it Ren?" Hux asked curiously as he looked around the room nonchalantly.

Kylo tensed his jaw. That's the second time Hux had asked if this was personal between _you_ and him. This was beginning to aggravate him. Kylo clenched his fists subconsciously. "For the second time, General, _no._ It is _not_ personal." He took the time to move further into the room, creating space between Hux and himself so he could think clearly. "Trust me, General. I have thought about the consequences and there are none that can't be controlled."

There was silence in the room, Hux thinking about Kylo's words. Kylo went over what Hux said and he frowned beneath his mask. ' _We need to continuously break her down if she is to stay here.'_

_We?_

"What do you mean by 'we', General? What makes you think it is your responsibility to force her into submission?" Kylo curiously watched Hux, trying to understand his motive here.

Hux shifted on his feet. Too eager? He should watch what he says from now on. "You misunderstand, Ren. You forget that as the General I oversee everything. Supreme Leader Snoke expects us to work together if we are to successfully eradicate the Rebellion. If we are to keep rebel scum on board, it won't look good if I have nothing to do with it." He spoke confidently, masking his eagerness well. Truth be told he wanted to rewind time and watch you on that table again, but he would never admit that.

Kylo listened to him attentively and went over his words carefully. He wasn't wrong. Supreme Leader Snoke was yet to learn about the rebel scum on board. He didn't know what Snoke would think or do. To be honest, he didn't care. You were his prisoner, not Snoke's and certainly not Hux's. He felt a burning inside of him and his head snapped to Hux who stood unwavering.

_What is it he really wanted out of this?_

"I understand perfectly well, General. I do ask you to leave it to me. She is my prisoner, I chose to keep her on board, she is my responsibility. Thank you for the offer." Kylo waved his hand in dismissal and watched Hux.

Hux's jaw stiffened as he listened to Kylo and he widened his stance. "Yes, Commander. As you wish." He spoke reluctantly, quite clearly and Kylo sensed this right away. Without question Kylo raised his hand and directed it towards Hux, frantically searching his mind for an answer.

Hux felt a buzzing inside his head and raised a hand to his forehead, eyeing the commander with a rigid stare. "Ren, get _out_ of my head!" He spoke through grit teeth and felt irritated. He hated when Kylo did this, unable to help it and feeling violated.

Kylo ignored his request and walked closer, his hand now inches away from Hux as he looked through his mind. It didn't take him long before he found what he was looking for. There was no stopping the intense resentment that bubbled up inside of him as he saw what Hux had been thinking about.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

~ _Hux, leaning over you, pressed down against the table. He stood in Kylo's place, but this time he leant down to you as you were on the table, his hand gripping your jaw tightly. You were staring up at him, helplessly lost in his eyes as they gleamed for you. Hux studied your face, his eyes noticing every perfect part of you before his forefinger brushed over your bottom lip, nudging it as his finger slipped off your lip smoothly. Hux began to lean down to meet your lips with his, your eyes eager for him to continue, his eyes eager for him to begin. ~_

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Before Kylo could see any more he tore the force hold away from Hux and glared at him through his mask. Thank god Hux couldn't see how Kylo truly felt. He was fuming. It took everything within him not to hurt Hux there and then. 

Without saying a word Kylo flicked his wrist, opening the doors to his chambers and with his other hand, he forced Hux out of the room sending him flying out of the door before Hux could react. Not caring about the General's wellbeing, he slammed the doors shut again.

Kylo took his mask off quickly and threw it across the room angrily. He balled up his fists and stormed across the room, retrieving the mask and gripping it hard. He held it firmly in his hands, shaking and trembling as the anger was seething inside of him.

"Fuck!" He yelled and threw the mask down on the floor again. He stormed off into his bedroom, his face red and his chin trembling as he couldn't comprehend why he was feeling this way. With a slam of his bedroom door, Kylo stayed in his room, attempting to calm down but helplessly dwelling on the thought of you and Hux together. He hated how much this affected him, but he hated even more so the fact that he couldn't control how he felt and why those feelings were there. He had to block them out. He had to eradicate them before this got too deep.

Outside, a couple of stormtroopers offered to help Hux up, but he neglected them, clearly stressed as he clumsily rose to his feet and sauntered off. He raised a hand to his hair and fixed it back in place from its dishevelled appearance. His blood was boiling and he was beyond pissed that Ren invaded his privacy like that.

Hux made his way to his chambers. On the way, he passed Phasma, who sensed his distress quite clearly.

"General Hux, what's-"

"Enough. I wish to be left alone." Hux sharply cut her off before turning the corner and leaving her alone in the hall slightly confused.

Hux entered his chambers and shut the doors quickly. He tore off his jacket and hung it up on the back of his door before going to his kitchen and pouring himself a glass of liquor and drinking it swiftly. Running a hand through his hair he sighed and shook his head. Things had definitely changed now, and certainly not for the best. He hadn't planned on feeling some type of way towards you and he scolded himself for it. He realised he'd have to do something about this, get you away. He pondered, unsure of what to do. He refused to indulge and he took a breather as he tries to distract himself.

 _You_ didn't even know it, but you were really starting to cause problems for the both of them. Only they both couldn't get you off of their minds...


	11. Joining Us Looks Good On You

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

Kylo Ren and General Hux. _Fuck._

You were perplexed, to say the very least, sitting in the empty hole that was your room. Your mind was hazy and you wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. You were finally wearing that First Order jumpsuit they gave to you, and you were given some flats to wear too. You felt horrible wearing it. It didn't sit well with you, but you'd be damned if you were to be humiliated like that again.

The memory of what Kylo did to you, his leather-gloved finger invading your mouth to assert dominance, was driving you insane. You _hated_ it. You hated Kylo even more for doing it and General Hux? How dare he watch something like that. Both of them thinking they're better than everyone else. What else could you expect from the First Order though? No matter how hard you tried to focus on hating what had happened, your body was telling you something completely different.

And it was frustrating you.

While you sat on that table, succumbed beneath Kylo Ren and watched by General Hux, you felt a heat rising within you uncontrollably. Your body had frozen up and you couldn't do anything. Everything was hazy and confusing. The way Kylo Ren's eyes were stuck on you, his eyebrows furrowed as his digit made its way to your mouth. The way General Hux watched you like a hawk, seeing how you reacted. It made chills run down your spine every time you thought about it but-

_No. How dare they._

Your body was on fire during that moment, as much as you hated to admit it but you couldn't read into it. They were the enemy. They were the fuckers who took everything from you.

_Come on. Pull yourself together. Forget them. Forget the way the commander made you feel, forget the General's eyes and focus on the task at hand here..._

You told yourself to focus and make a plan. You had to leave here. Escape the First Order. You had to devise a plan, perhaps do what they wanted until you had a way out. A TIE fighter perhaps? That could work. You held onto hope that you'd be able to find someone you knew after you left. All you had to do was play along.

_Be smart about this. Give them what they want and surely you'll be able to escape._

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much of a challenge. Though playing along is one thing, but completely ignoring your emotions just so you can play along is another. Having to force yourself to forget about what's truly hurting you so you can escape seemed easy at a glance but you knew deep down it would be hard to remain neutral.

Three loud clicks on the door made you jump, pulling you out of your thoughts. With every breath, your heart rate accelerated. This was alien to you. Whenever someone came to your room you rarely felt threatened, you just stood your ground and remained confident. However, when the door was about to be opened unexpectedly after a week of absolutely nothing but gruel and water, your mind was perplexed, to say the least. After your encounter with Ren, which was rather too close and intimidating for you to comprehend, you felt on edge just thinking about him.

You truly started to wonder whether this would be how you spent the remainder of your days. Sitting in a cold room devoid of any human interaction and neglected for all eternity. You scolded yourself. Jumping to conclusions wasn't something you normally did but under these strange circumstances, you couldn't help but overanalyse everything. Everything, from the way Ren's gloved finger claimed your mouth, to the way General Hux's eyes fixated on you relentlessly.

_Enough._

You gulped. As you looked up at the door being pushed open, anxiety-filled your head and you found yourself standing up, forcing at least a smidgen of confidence into you so as not to feel so small.

Two stormtroopers entered the room, parting ways to allow your visitor to enter. Confusion took a hold of you as you saw General Hux enter the room, hands behind his back, posture straight and tall.

Official as ever.

"Good afternoon." He spoke first without looking at you, his eyes looking around the room. He eyed the half-eaten plate of slop and empty glass beside your mattress. He shook his head, eyes now trailing along the perimeter of the room and he sneered in disdain. You were unable to answer him due to embarrassment and you felt awkward and uncomfortable. His green eyes landed on you finally, and they glistened just as they had that day in the room with Kylo Ren. His eyes couldn't help but rake over your body in the jumpsuit.

"Well, joining us looks good on you." He smirked a little and looked away briefly before his gaze was back to yours. You felt nervous and you clenched your fists, trying to remain confident. "Come with me. I am to take you to your quarters. First, there is someone who requires your company." He said this cordially, almost as if he wanted to sound inviting. You shuffled on your feet, frowning at him. Company? Who could that be? "It's all been arranged. Please." He finished and stepped aside, gesturing out the door for you to exit before him.

You hesitated but ultimately obliged as the stormtroopers looked armed and ready to force you to do what Hux wanted if you didn't comply. You wondered exactly what it was that had been arranged.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

*A few days before*

"It is foolish to keep her on board. She is merely an impotent girl. _Scum_. What is your motive here Ren? And why wasn't I consorted with first?" Supreme Leader Snoke spoke to both General Hux and Kylo Ren as they looked up at his large hologram. Snoke was disgruntled and irritated with Kylo's decision to keep you after he was done with you.

A small huff left Kylo's lips and he looked up at Snoke. "She is contained. She won't be of harm to anyone. Her home is destroyed."

Snoke leant forward, analysing each word Kylo spoke. "But she will not submit to you. Even if she did, there is no way to trust her. She's rebel scum. She is to be eradicated."

General Hux stepped forward. "If I may Supreme Leader, might it be wise to use her to our advantage."

Snoke turned to face Hux, his face curious but calm. "What are you suggesting, General Hux?"

"Bait, Supreme Leader," Hux continued, a small smirk dancing on his lips. "The resistance isn't completely wiped out. General Organa is still alive, and perhaps even some people who knew the girl. If we use her as bait she could help draw out the remaining resistance fighters to rid them once and for all."

"Hmm. How will you execute this?" Snoke asked. He was clearly intrigued by the idea.

Kylo Ren stepped forward to speak. If he remained silent, he thought Snoke may think less of him. He is Commander after all.

It's a good job that prior to this meeting, Kylo searched Hux's thoughts again, this time without getting caught. At first, he raided Hux's mind out of pure paranoia, unwanted paranoia at that. Alas, there he was, attempting to see any more thoughts of you within Hux's mind. He strangely felt responsible for you, much to his dismay. Instead, he found Hux's plan. To lie to you about your base and use you as bait, unbeknownst to yourself.

And now, he decided to take credit for that idea. He didn't care either way about Hux so proceeded to inform Snoke. "Supreme Leader, a simple fabrication of the truth and she can be fooled. If we tell the girl her friends and home are gone, she will be forced to join us, or die. Then we use her as bait and kill her with the rest of the resistance in due time. I've already begun asking her to join us, next we can plan the trap."

General Hux scowled at Ren, learning that he had stolen his idea just to take credit angered him. Reluctantly, he turned back to face Snoke. "A commendable idea." He stated.

Snoke considered the notion and sat back pondering. "And if she doesn't submit to working for us?"

"She won't be of any use to us anymore. She can die." Kylo spoke ruthlessly, not caring one bit. He was being extra harsh as a way to push away his conflicting feelings about you. He _loathed_ them.

Snoke nodded. "I'd like to meet this girl for myself. Bring her to me." With that, he had disappeared and left Hux and Ren alone in the darkroom. Kylo left without saying a word, waltzing out of the room gracefully. Hux left and made his way to your room.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *

As you followed Hux your confidence slowly crept back up and you felt a little at ease to be outside of your room. The air was cold but ti helped clear your mind as you walked.

"Who is it that I am supposedly having to see?" You asked as you eyed your surroundings, taking note of exits and corridors, hallways and spaces which could be useful to memorize. General Hux didn't answer you. He swiftly turned a corner and you were walking with him through a large area, a balcony above which had multiple people sitting on electronic devices and computers, working.

"Alright then." You muttered in response to Hux's disregard for you and you huffed quietly. You brought your arms up and crossed them. As you gazed up at the balcony, a black tall figure was looking down at you, watching your every step.

_Kylo._

He did not move. He was as still as ever staring at you and you suddenly felt your nerves creeping back up again. You hated how unsettled you felt. Ever since the day in that meeting room with the General and the Commander, your confidence had been beaten down and fear began to overtake you. You _hated_ it. You wished you were stronger. After losing everything and everyone, it felt impossible to even get your confidence back.

You turned another corner now leading into the darker depths of the Finalizer.

General Hux stopped before two large doors. He waited for them to open and once they did he turned to you. You stopped before him and waited anxiously, noticing how his eyes once again fixated on you. Those eyes, always looking like they wanted more from you.

"After you." He said holding out a hand towards the entrance. You held your head up high and shot General Hux a scowl before walking inside. Chills ran down your spine as you were greeted with an even colder atmosphere. The large abyss of a room was dark and grey. No one was inside, and you felt like this was some sort of trap.

Hux joined you by your side as you walked and beckoned for you to follow. "What is happening?" You asked.

Before Hux could answer you, not that he would mind you, a bright large flicker of blue flashed before you. Suddenly there was a huge hologram of a strange figure. You stepped back, unable to comprehend the size or how threatening the figure looked. Then you finally realised who this was.

_Snoke._

"General Hux. This is the girl?" He asked, his voice echoing through the atmosphere.

Hux nodded and gestured towards you. "Yes Supreme Leader."

"And in uniform?"

"It would appear so," Hux spoke devilishly and smirked at his leader.

You shifted on your feet and looked between the two. Snoke turned to you and leant forward, his face close to yours. He closed his eyes and suddenly your brain was ripped in two. You screamed and hunched over, crouching to the ground as you were in so much pain.

Hux stepped aside, but his face was now slightly contorted as he watched your ordeal. He knew all too well the kind of pain you were going through.

Snoke violated your mind, stealing and devouring every bit of information he could find from you. He didn't care for you. He made it truly painful and you were writhing in pain. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as the sensation got more intense, causing you to start crying.

Hux turned away now. Did he feel sorry for you? Even Hux wouldn't admit that to himself.

Snoke finally released his force hold on you and leant back slowly. You gasped for breath and held your head. It was throbbing and it hurt like hell. You looked up at Snoke and glared at him. Suddenly you were no longer nervous, but you were incredibly angry.

"She's been through a lot. Now she has nothing. Nothing but us." Snoke spoke to General Hux as if you weren't in the room.

"I didn't ask for your insight, asshole." You couldn't help yourself. Snoke turned to you and raised his hand towards you. You were suddenly forced down on the floor and dragged forwards towards him. He then lifted you and started to choke you.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You should be _dead._ But we're giving you this chance. To join us and become a part of something world-changing."

As he spoke you couldn't concentrate. Your mind was losing consciousness and you felt as if you were going to blackout. Before you could Snoke threw you back across the room where you landed in front of General Hux. You struggled for breath again, slowly able to breathe and not feel dizzy.

General Hux looked down at you, his face written with concern. You noticed this and shot him a glare. He just stood by and let it happen to you. Fuck him. If he was that concerned he would have warned you before. Then again, you probably would've talked back to Snoke anyway.

"Your home is dead. Your friends are dead. Your father, _he is dead._ " Snoke bellowed. "Since you have joined us, any step out of line and the Commander is to deal with you. You'll be joining your dead friends and your father." He spoke so harshly that you gulped and forced down the tears pricking your eyes. "General Hux, she is acceptable to join us. Keep a close eye on her. If anything happens, you know what to do." With that Snoke left and the room was a lot darker now.

You turned and looked up at the General, he was no longer looking at you and he began to walk away. "Take her." He uttered to the stormtroopers waiting outside of the doorway. The both of them strolled in and pointed their blasters at you.

"Up." One of them said impatiently. He didn't have to tell you twice. You got up as soon as possible and moved to leave the room. You didn't want to be in there any longer. You had hoped that was the first and only time you ever had to come face to face with that monster called Snoke.

★ ° . * . ° . °☆ . *


End file.
